


if you keep holding me this way

by thepriestthinksitsthedevil (stubliminalmessaging)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Aftercare, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, BDSM Scene, Bondage, Bottom Harry, Bottom Louis, Boyfriends, Butt Plugs, Collars, Dancing, Dirty Talk, Dom Louis, Drinking, Edgeplay, Exhibitionism, Face-Sitting, Fantasizing, First Dates, Kissing, Light Angst, Love Bites, M/M, Masturbation, Misunderstandings, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Riding, Rimming, Secret Identity, Secrets, Sex Club, Sex Toys, Spanking, Sub Harry, Top Harry, Top Louis, Topping from the Bottom, Vibrators, Voyeurism, background ziam - Freeform, tiny bit of harry/omc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 20:17:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9564719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubliminalmessaging/pseuds/thepriestthinksitsthedevil
Summary: Harry is a uni student who just so happens to enjoy dressing up as a long-haired androgynous sub persona to go out to bars and pick up men to dominate him. He tries to keep his BDSM life and his personal one separated, but that gets difficult when his crush on a classmate gets serious and his two worlds collide.





	

**Author's Note:**

> alright! first of all i want to thank the organizer(s) of [sub harry fic fest](http://subharryficfest.tumblr.com/) for putting this together and prompting the fandom into creating some truly excellent fic :)
> 
> i would also like to extend my thanks to my beta/britpicker [knottedxgun](https://www.wattpad.com/user/knottedxgun). your help was much appreciated :D
> 
> hope you enjoy this porny thing i have created. thanks for reading!!

Harry had just been finishing the last mouthful of his second free drink of the night – courtesy of some big muscly guy in a too-small top – when he spotted Louis on the far edge of the dance floor. Harry set his empty glass down and leaned his hip against the bar on the raised level of the room, looking out over the mass of dancing people and keeping his gaze trained on his classmate even as the tosser who bought his drink tried to talk him up over the pounding music.

The guy moved a bit closer, lips brushing Harry’s ear, and Harry had to snap his attention away from Louis and back to the bloke’s dumb face. Harry smiled and nodded and made eye contact with the guy as he sucked on the cherry red straw in his drink and did the bare minimum to keep the guy from getting offended by his lack of interest. The guy really was prattling on, though, which made it surprisingly easy for Harry to sneak glances at Louis. He looked great, wearing tight skinnies with a dark shirt that clung to his pecs and biceps perfectly. Harry wanted to stroke his fringe to see if it was as soft as it looked from here.

First things first, though: he needed to get closer.

“That was lovely,” Harry grumbled, just close enough and loud enough for his suitor to hear it. “But it’s a bit late and I’ve got an early flight, yeah?” He brushed a kiss over the man’s stubbly cheek and patted him on the shoulder. Surprisingly he didn’t even put up a fight, just trailed his fingers down Harry’s side and watched him saunter off with wistful eyes. It was as if he was satisfied with having gotten to spend even a moment with Harry, which was just what Harry liked. He hoped Louis would be just as worshipful of him.

Harry took a quick trip to the washroom to check himself out and make sure his wig wasn’t crooked before he went back out into the fray. Harry descended the half staircase to the dance floor and slipped in amongst the other clubgoers. Other people tried to get his attention as he passed - he was, after all, an absolute _vision_ \- but he shrugged off their touches and averted his eyes from their hungry gazes.

He found Louis exactly where he’d left him, standing with a couple of people, chatting and drinking on the edge of the dance floor. They were his friends based on how they were standing with him and how little intimacy they showed him, which would make things easier for Harry. He didn’t want Louis to be the kind of guy who would want Harry and cheat on his partner, and he _would_ want Harry.

Harry made his way around so he was behind Louis’ friends and in his line of vision. Harry danced by himself for a moment while he waited for a pause in Louis’ conversation, turning down a couple of people while watching Louis laugh and joke around with his mates. He really was quite beautiful, definitely worth more than a quick fuck but Harry would take what he could get for now.

Finally, Louis looked past one of his friends and his eyes locked with Harry’s. Harry danced a little more slowly than before once Louis started watching him, sensual and seductive. Within moments, Louis was staring at him as if he was under a spell, and Harry smirked when he trailed his own hands down his front and watched Louis’ eyes go with them before flickering back up to his face, to his lips.

While he had the other man’s attention, Harry nodded at him to come closer and Louis nearly dropped his beer in his haste to hand it off to one of his friends. Harry could hear their honest, inebriated laughter over the music in the club and saw Louis’ mouth form the words ‘fuck off’ before he was striding over to Harry. His posture was confident and Harry desperately wanted to make him lose that cool.

Louis leaned in close to Harry once he was close enough. “You’re gorgeous,” he said to Harry, clearly trying to make it soft and intimate but being forced to whisper-yell over the music. “What’s your name?”

Harry froze the second after he asked that question. It never even occurred to Harry that Louis might not recognize him for whatever reason – he looked like a completely different person in a wig with makeup in a dark club – but the thought made him pause. If he never recognized Harry here then Harry didn’t have to worry about things getting weird with him during the class they had together. He could fuck Harry rough and filthy in the club bathroom and they could go on mostly ignoring each other in class like it never happened. They just had to stay in the club where Harry had an excuse not to talk over the loud music and give himself away with his voice.

Instead of answering Louis’ question Harry trailed his fingers down Louis’ arm, painted nails dragging over the tattoos scattered across his skin. He found Louis’ hand and pulled it in to press against his own hip, letting go and letting Louis grope at him on his own. Louis took the invitation, his other hand coming up to slide down Harry’s side and around to the small of his back. Louis yanked him in closer and Harry tumbled in against his chest, stifling his glee because it was perfect. He had high hopes for Louis being rough with him and yanking him around a bit and domming the fuck out of him. Harry was counting on having a damn good night and hopefully not being able to walk properly tomorrow.

Louis pulled Harry closer and closer until it felt like they couldn’t possibly be any closer without occupying the same space and then they were moving, shifting against each other to the heady beat that surrounded them and shook them to their very cores. Louis held him close with a strong arm around Harry’s waist and Harry’s arms wound around Louis’ neck, his fingers threading through Louis’ hair where it was long at the back of his head.

“Fuck,” Louis groaned, mouth hot against his ear, sharp little teeth nipping at the lobe. “You’re something else, love.”

Harry didn’t respond, just turned in Louis’ arms so he could push his arse back against Louis’ groin. That did a perfect job of distracting Louis from asking questions and Harry was quite pleased that he already had Louis wrapped around his finger. Louis’ arm tightened across Harry’s stomach and pulled him in to grind against him harder and Harry clutched at his forearm, digging his nails in and hanging on while Louis rutted against him. He leaned back against Louis, pleased that Louis gladly accepted most of his weight, and tipped his head back against Louis’ shoulder.

Louis immediately started pressing wet kisses to Harry’s bared neck on either side of his collar, sucking hard and sinking his teeth in until Harry knew his throat would be littered with wine-coloured marks when he got up the next morning, save for a pale untouched strip where his collar sat. Every time he left a new mark, Harry rumbled out a moan, lost in the noise around them.

“Is that what this is for?” Louis teased, reaching up his free hand to hook in the ring on Harry’s collar to fiddle with it. His lips brushed the shell of Harry’s ear as he spoke, making Harry shiver. “You want me to choke you, darling?”

Harry caught Louis’ eye and nodded, turning his head to snag Louis’ lips for a brief but steamy kiss. The lights of the club highlighted his lips when they parted, painting them blue and shiny and Harry couldn’t resist sucking that slick lower lip into his mouth for a moment. Then he reached down and took the hand that was splayed against his stomach and pushed it down lower, to cup his hard cock.

Louis responded immediately, shaping his fingers around the bulge of Harry’s erection and slipping the fingers of his other hand under the band of his collar, removing the slack between the leather and his skin. The band pressed tighter against his throat and Harry’s head was practically spinning already.

“Wish I had something to bend you over,” Louis breathed into his ear. “My desk at home, maybe. Then I could fuck you over it while I do this.” Harry nodded desperately, letting out a whine that got cut off when Louis pulled at his collar. “You want me to choke you and pull your hair while I’m fucking you? Yeah?” Harry paused at that, blinking up at the lights as he thought that over. He couldn’t go home with Louis and have Louis pull his hair and shag him because his hair wasn’t real and the person that Louis wanted to fuck wasn’t real and Harry couldn’t. He couldn’t do this.

“Wanna get out of here?” Louis asked next with a meaningful squeeze to Harry’s cock, which made Harry’s escape plan all the easier.

“You haven’t even bought me a drink yet,” Harry replied, doing his best to change the pitch in his voice so Louis wouldn’t recognize him. “I don’t go home with boys who won’t even buy me a drink.”

“Then I’d better do that,” Louis said, stepping away from Harry only to turn him around and give him a hard, deep kiss before they parted, hand in his hair and dangerously close to pulling at it and ruining everything. “Don’t go anywhere.”

“Hurry back or I might find someone else,” Harry said with a wink, keeping up appearances until the second that Louis was out of sight. He called a cab at the coat check and he was probably in one and halfway home before Louis had even managed to flag down a bartender in the bustling club.

Harry tried not to feel bad about leaving Louis in the club and tried not to feel guilty over how Louis probably thought he’d found some other bloke to leave with. That didn’t stop him from feeling a pang of guilt when he saw Louis in the hall at uni two days later.

-

Four days after the night at the club Harry was sitting down in his afternoon Intro to Gender Studies lecture like he always did. He took out his laptop to take notes on and settled in to fidget with his phone until the actual lecture started when someone sat down in the seat next to him.

Normally no one sat next to Harry in this class - the hall was big enough for everyone to have their own space and he didn’t have any friends in this class - but he had no issue with people sitting with him if they wanted to. He pasted on a smile and looked up from his phone to greet the new person and froze mid-syllable when he saw that it was Louis.

It was hard not to immediately picture how he’d looked when Harry had last seen him - in sexy club clothes and eager to take Harry home and fuck him into next week. Harry had to remind himself that he had looked different then too, in his sub alter-persona which he usually reserved for BDSM clubs except for this one time. _This one time_ he had decided to dress up to go to a regular club and he’d seduced his uni crush and then ditched him. Harry’s heart raced as he considered that maybe Louis _recognized him_ , realized that in the light of day the long-haired boy from the club had familiar eyes and the same plush lower lip and he’d come over to confront Harry, to corner him and intimidate him and interrogate him because he _knows_.

In his panic Harry dropped his phone, watching in despair as it bounced off his knee and down a step in the lecture hall. “Oops,” he mumbled, feeling dumb that he was at a complete loss of anything else to say.

Louis stooped down immediately and retrieved Harry’s phone, wiggling in his seat adorably as he stretched since he couldn’t quite reach it. Finally, he snagged it with his fingertips and sat back up, handing it back to Harry. “Hi,” he said, casual as anything, and Harry envied his breezy disposition when he _knew_ all of Harry’s secrets.

“Uhm - hello. Thanks,” he added, setting his phone down on the table where it would hopefully be safe. The smile Louis gave him in return didn’t _look_ like the smile of a man who knew that Harry liked to put on wigs and go to clubs and seduce strange men into dominating him, but Harry was sure that smile came in all sorts of forms.

They both fell silent for a moment, before Louis cleared his throat, looking sheepish and guilty about what he was preparing to say. Harry tensed up, unsure whether he’d prefer to bolt now and avoid being called out or bolt later after the lethal blow had been dealt.

“If you were a Transformer,” Louis began, looking so earnest and serious that Harry would have thought for sure that he was interrogating Harry on his sexually deviant nature. “you’d be a _Hot_ -obot.” Harry stared at Louis, blinking in disbelief. His brain had to be playing tricks on him;  there was no way he had heard that right. He was just about to stutter out a sound of confusion that would hopefully prompt Louis to repeat himself when he spoke again. “And your name would be Optimus _Fine_ ,” he concluded.

Harry stared at Louis for a moment, at his completely stoic face save for his inquisitive eyebrows, before he lost it, barking out a loud laugh. The majority of their classmates turned to look at them at the loud sound and Harry clapped a hand over his mouth, unable to completely stifle his giggles. Louis finally broke then too, smiling down at his hands where they picked at a hole in the knee of his jeans.

Their professor strode in at that point and began talking, typing away at the computer at the front of the room and turning on the projector to pull up the slides. Harry got his giggles under control then and Louis pushed his chair in under the table and took out his laptop. Harry settled down too, opening his own laptop and getting to work taking notes off the professor’s slides. He distantly heard the tapping of keys from the man next to him and resolved to feel relieved that Louis must not have recognized him.

Harry’s phone buzzed loudly against the table and he was quick to snatch it up, shoving it into his pocket and staring resolutely at his laptop to avoid acknowledging the annoyed glares he was no doubt receiving from the rest of his class. He did catch Louis’ smirk out of the corner of his eye and had to bite his lip to disguise his own grin while he turned his attention back to taking notes.

He checked his phone during a lull in the lecture and had to cover his mouth with his hand again so he wouldn’t disturb his class with his surprised laugh. The notification that earned him so many dirty looks from his classmates was his phone letting him know that Louis Tomlinson had added him on Facebook.

-

Harry didn’t do out to a club again until a week and a half after he had seen Louis there and he planned carefully so as not to see him again. He made sure to go to a different club on a different night of the week in case Louis was the type to hit up the same club regularly and he did a thorough scan of the dance floor before he made his way to the bar. Within ten minutes he had an electric blue cocktail in his hand and the man who bought it for him pressed against his side. The guy was tall and burly and handsome enough in an unremarkable sort of way. He had one arm around Harry, hand resting between his shoulder blades and playing with the ends of his hair.

Once he finished his drink he let his suitor coax him onto the dance floor, trying to fall back into his usual habits. It was easy to forget about him and imagine the last time he had done this when the guy stepped up behind him and pulled him in close. Harry leaned his head back against the man’s shoulder and moved against him to the pounding music. What was one reverent guy with his hands all over him in a club compared to another, really?

Well firstly, this man was too tall and bulky. Not compared to any other particular person, just in general. Harry liked guys who were shorter and smaller than him; that was just a fact. Slim dainty guys with soft fringes and even softer voices were totally his type.

...except pretty much every other time he'd ever gone home with a man he'd been bigger than Harry, usually with a deep gruff voice and huge hands that left bruises when they gripped at his hips. Exactly like this guy. That thought gave him pause while the guy pawed at his pelvis, rucking his shirt up to run his rough fingers over Harry’s stomach. (His fingers were too big; they spanned too much of his skin.)

Harry pulled away abruptly then, turning in the man's arms. The man shot him an ugly look and Harry knew he may have some trouble with him over the course of the night. “I changed my mind,” he shouted, straining to be heard over the music. “Have a good night.”

“I bought you a drink,” the guy snarled, reaching for Harry’s arm. Harry stepped back and avoided the grab, digging into his back pocket and getting out his wallet.

“That should cover it,” Harry said as he shoved enough money to cover the drink (and then some) into the man's too-big hand and turned and left him blinking down at the notes clutched in his hand.

Two different men with two completely different builds that Harry usually found appealing followed the first one, and Harry ended up walking away from both of them as well. (And paying them back for the drinks they bought him, which was just unheard of.) He even approached the most Louis-like person in the club and tried to make himself want to dance with him and hook up with him but he was just _bored_ and uninterested and maybe even a little bit guilty.

He knew he and Louis weren't together. After adding Harry on Facebook Louis had taken to messaging him about school things and then not about school things and then he asked for Harry’s number and started texting him hello in the mornings and well into the night. Louis may have been the first person Harry talked in the morning and the last person he talked to at night but he wasn't Louis’ _boyfriend_. He didn't even know that Louis wasn't straight, though he had high hopes.

The thought made him want to hook up with someone out of spite, to prove his own stupid feelings wrong. But then _that_ thought just made him feel tired and he ended up leaving then, less than an hour after arriving and only three drinks/men deep. Slumped down in the back of the cab on the way home Harry glanced at his phone for the first time since he'd first gone out. He smiled when he saw a text from Louis waiting for him.

 _why did the mushroom go to the party?_ Louis had asked thirty seven minutes ago. Harry texted him a question mark and only had to wait about twenty seconds before he got Louis’ answer. _because he was a fungi_

Harry let out an unattractive snort that earned him a dirty look from the cab driver. He bit his lip to keep in his grin as he texted Louis back. They traded puns the whole way home and after Harry had taken off his wig, scrubbed off his make-up, stripped down and crawled into bed. He fell asleep pondering the answer to _what do you call a deer with no eyes?_

(The next morning he would find out that the answer was _no ideer._ )

-

Harry couldn’t quite remember how he had ended up saying yes to joining Louis’ Friday night study group, but he must have done so since all it took was Louis texting Harry his address and telling him to bring snacks for Harry to standing in the lobby of Louis’ building waiting for Louis to buzz him up. He checked on the cupcakes in his bag to make sure they hadn’t gotten squished on the bus while he waited for Louis to answer the buzzer.

“It’s 401,” Louis’ voice crackled through the intercom. “The password is carrots,” he giggled, hanging up. A second later the front door clicked and the fob sensor flashed green so Harry hurried inside and to the elevator instead of puzzling over that weird exchange. The elevator was slow and rickety but it did the job and after a long ascent, Harry was standing before a door, looking at the ‘401’ plate on it. He knocked, and listened to the scramble of what had to be more than one person hurrying to the door.

Something hit the door from the inside which made Harry jump so badly he nearly dropped his cupcakes. While he was recovering from his minor cardiac incident, Louis’ voice came through the door. “What’s the password?”

“What?” Harry gasped, taking a step back from the door.

“The password,” Louis repeated, and the lock clicked audibly before the door opened just a crack. One sea blue eye squinted out at him. “Can’t make an exception for anyone, even someone as cute as you.”

“Uh,” Harry mumbled, staring at Louis who didn’t hedge even the tiniest bit. It clicked in Harry’s head and he grinned. “Oh! I know - uh, carrots?”

“DING DING DING!” Someone shouted from out of sight, but Harry couldn’t focus on that because Louis was wrenching open the door and dragging him inside by the hand. Harry stumbled into the apartment and Louis closed and locked the door behind him, giving Harry a second to look around and take in the first room in Louis’ flat. It was a messy lobby area with a mountain of mismatched shoes that opened up into a living room with two couches that Harry could see and presumably a television out of Harry’s line of sight that he could hear someone playing video games on. From what he could see, Louis’ flat was messy and a bit chaotic, much like the man himself, which was exactly what Harry had expected. The only variable left in the equation of Louis’ apartment was the flatmate he’d mentioned a handful of times, which-

Louis barely let Harry get his boots and jacket off before he took Harry’s hand and dragged him into the living room. Harry righted himself when Louis let him go behind the couch, and he barely avoided tripping over his own feet all the way. He took in the rest of the room now - the TV mounted on the wall adjacent to the couches which were across from each other, a coffee table littered with beer bottles and greasy paper plates with pizza crusts left on them - before Louis was launching into introductions and Harry had to focus on that.

“Harold, this is Zayn,” Louis pointed to one of the men sitting on the couch playing Mario Kart, who lifted a tattooed hand to acknowledge Harry for only a second before he had to devote both hands to not driving off the edge of Rainbow Road. “That’s Niall,” Louis continued, directing Harry’s attention to a man that he must have walked past without realizing it, probably the other person who had bounded to the door when Louis did. “And my flatmate, Liam, who I’ve told you about.”

“You didn’t tell him about me?” Niall asked, striding over to stand next to Harry and Louis behind the couch where Liam and Zayn were sitting. Liam and Zayn might as well have been on a different planet, though, with how much attention they were giving everyone else. They elbowed at each other and Liam strung together nonsense combinations of insults that coaxed occasional giggles out of Zayn even as he tried to push Liam off the couch.

Niall had pink cheeks and shiny blue eyes and a wide smile even as he pretended to be offended and Harry liked him immediately. “I’m hands-down the most interesting person here.” When Niall got closer Harry could smell the beer on his breath and he wondered just how much studying got done in this ‘study group.’

Louis scoffed and whatever comment he was going to make was drowned out by Liam letting out a whoop and Zayn slumping down against the couch with a groan. Zayn buried his face in his hands and Liam cheered, setting his controller down on the coffee table and turning towards Zayn to continue teasing him. This carried on for a moment until Zayn pushed Liam away and threw himself against the arm of the couch, crossing his arms and donning a full-on pout. A moment later Liam was nuzzling in close to him and kissing his stubborn pouting lips until they lifted into a smile and Louis took Harry’s hand again, tugging him towards the doorway to the kitchen.

“Beer?” he asked, eyebrows raised. Harry had a beer and settled in with Louis’ friends and never really left.

-

Harry checked his phone while he was on break at work and found a Facebook invite from one of his old club friends on the account he kept for his sub persona. His name was Andrew and Harry had met him at a BDSM club when Harry was nineteen. He was one of the familiar faces who turned up at all the scene parties and clubs that Harry frequented, and Harry liked him and the people he hung out with because he worshipped Harry. Or, he and his friends worshipped _Marcel_ , which was what Harry called himself when he put on a wig and a collar and his prettiest clothes and went out to seduce men in clubs.

(Louis was entranced by Marcel, not Harry. Harry frequently reminded himself of that. He may call Harry cute and shower him with affection, but he never looked at Harry with the same helpless hunger that he did that first night in the club. Harry was certain he never would. Marcel was irresistible.)

Objectively Harry knew that he was Marcel and that they weren’t two different people. He _knew_ that, but when he dressed himself up and went out he felt like a completely different person. Harry Styles was clumsy and lanky and sometimes awkward, charming to a fault but in a goofy way. Marcel was smooth and sexy and so alluring that people were helpless against him and he got everything he wanted. He _loved_ being Marcel and some people might ask why he doesn’t change, just make himself be Marcel all the time, but he was afraid of what people would think of him if he was that person all the time. Being Harry was easy and natural and he didn’t think he could be the person he was when he dressed up all the time. Marcel was for special occasions and Harry would keep it that way.

Still, it was hard not to think about what would happen if someday Louis wanted Harry like he wanted Marcel. Harry pushed it to the back of his mind and turned his attention back to Andrew’s invitation. It was for a party about two months away at a club that Harry had never been to before but he’d heard good things about their discretion. It was explicitly described as a BDSM scene event and Harry frowned when he assessed his feelings on receiving the invitation. A month ago, he would have immediately put him down as a yes and spent the next couple months looking forward to it, but as he looking down at his screen and looked over the list of people invited he found himself feeling no particular way about it.

He gnawed his lip and debated on it for nearly all of his break, and he eventually ended up putting himself down as a maybe before he cleaned up the garbage from his lunch, washed his hands, and got back to work.

-

Harry learned within the first session of Louis’ weekly study group that ‘study group’ was actually a codeword for ‘drink beer and play Mario Kart’ but he didn’t let it bother him much. Louis’ friends were great and the more time Harry spent around them the more into him Louis seemed to be. He couldn’t honestly say he was only hanging out with Liam and Niall and Zayn because of his crush on Louis, but that was how it had started. Then Niall had decided to start teaching him to play guitar and Liam went jogging with him twice a week and Zayn was his ride or die napping buddy whenever Harry was exhausted after work and everyone else was wound up. At first they had just been people he’d hung out with while he hung out with a pretty boy he’d like to kiss, but then they became better friends than most people he’d hung out with before he met Louis.

The night it happened was a Tuesday, and the boys had all gathered at Louis and Liam’s flat. Zayn brought beer and Harry brought dessert from the bakery and last but not least Niall showed up with a massive load of Chinese takeaway. By the time everyone arrived Liam had already set out plates on the coffee table and Louis was sprawled out on the couch watching football. He perked up when Harry arrived, getting up and following him into the kitchen. “I’ll help you put the dessert in the kitchen,” he always said, but by now Harry knew to pick up an extra cupcake because Louis always snuck one as soon as Harry arrived.

As expected, Louis immediately dug into Harry’s bag and retrieved a salted caramel cupcake. He swiped some icing and sucked it off his finger, blinking innocently but looking absolutely sinful with his hollowed cheeks and sharp cheekbones.

“Quality inspection,” he explained as he daintily plucked at the cupcake wrapper. He took a huge bite and gave Harry a thumbs up as he chewed messily, lips smeared with icing that he licked off after he swallowed. Harry had watched this exact display two to four times a week for the past six weeks or so but it still never failed to make him glassy-eyed and a little hard by the end. Once Louis finished the cupcake Harry expected him to make some comment about how he couldn’t be certain that the other cupcakes weren’t poisoned unless he ate another one, so he was surprised when instead Louis said, “I need to talk to you about something.”

“What is it?” Harry asked, watching as Louis stepped past him and tossed the wrapper into the garbage. Louis cast him an anxious look and gnawed his lip, staring at the floor and looking nervous in a way Harry had never seen him.

At that moment Niall arrived with the food and the boys flooded into the kitchen to grab fresh beers from the fridge, effectively derailing their conversation. Harry watched as Louis went to help Niall and he frowned at the back of Louis’ head as he strode out of the kitchen, already shouting at Niall that the end seat on the right was his and he would straight up murder Niall if he so much as looked at it. Harry put the cupcakes away properly and retrieved the bottle of wine he’d bought for the evening. He found a dusty wine glass with a wide bowl and wiped it out, resolving to ask Louis later about the thing he’d wanted to talk to Harry about.

Harry lost the nose game after dinner which resulted in him having to wash the dishes. He should have been suspicious when Louis immediately jumped up from the couch and volunteered to help dry and put away the clean dishes. Louis never did dishes unless he drew the short straw and even then he often bargained with the others to try and get them to do it for him. They all had their moments of weakness and more often than not Louis had help to do his share of the work but he _never_ volunteered to help anyone else.

It was even more surprising when Louis didn't immediately plant his ample rear on the counter to swing his legs and chat with Harry while he did all the work. He scraped the stray noodles and sauce off the plates into the bin while Harry filled the sink with hot soapy water and he took up a dish towel when Harry began washing them.

“Are you free on Thursday?” Louis asked quite suddenly, staring resolutely down at the plate he was drying.

“Uhm,” Harry paused a moment, thinking over his schedule for the next few days. “I work until four and then I'm free.”

“Wanna do something?” Louis asked. “I have class until three so I can pick you up from your place whenever you're ready.”

“Sure,” Harry said. “Wanna go ask the lads and see when they're free?” Harry thought for a moment and frowned. “Don't you and Liam usually watch movies on Thursday nights?”

“We're taking a week off from that. I already talked to him,” Louis explained.

So Louis had probably already talked to the boys. “So who else is in? What are we doing?”

“It's just us,” Louis responded after a moment, shoulders tense. “They're not busy. I just want to spend time alone with you.”

Harry dropped the cutlery he had been cleaning back into the sink and turned to Louis. “Like a-”

“A date. It's a date. I'm asking you on a date,” Louis explained, probably the most nervous that Harry had ever seen him. He clutched at the towel in his hands and stared down at it. “And not like a bro date. I want this to be full homo.” Harry giggled in spite of the overwhelming feelings that felt like they were going to make his chest burst. This seemed to break the tension and Louis looked up, eyes twinkling and full of mischief. “You're gorgeous and I like you and I'd very much like to take you out in a completely non-platonic way.”

“Oh,” Harry breathed, fingers clasping at nothing but his own wet palms. When he spoke again he felt like his voice was bubbles in a bottle of champagne, fizzy and airy and out of control. “Yeah. Thursday. Uhm - yes,” Harry took one look at Louis’ face and he couldn’t help but let out a nervous giggle. “ _Yes_. Pick me up at four on Thursday.” Harry plunged his hands back into the sink just as something to do, fishing for the cutlery at the bottom and causing the water to swish around his forearms. “Where are we going? Do I need to wear a tie?”

Louis scoffed. “No, you don’t need to wear a tie. And I can’t tell you; it’s a surprise.” He thought for a moment, half-assedly drying a plate. “Wear warm clothes, though. We’re going to be spending some time outside.”

Harry squinted at Louis, who just kept drying the same plate and didn’t offer Harry any clues. “Thursday, then,” Harry said, going back to washing the last of the cutlery.

“I’ll be around to pick you up at five,” Louis reminded him, taking the handful of cutlery from him and beginning to dry each item one by one. “Bring a half dozen salted caramel cupcakes along and I might even let you in my car.”

Harry snorted out a laugh then and finished up the dishes in friendly conversation. On the bus on the way home he took out his phone and put himself down as not attending his friend's scene party.

-

Harry didn’t know what he expected from his date with Louis, but what he got was more than he could have imagined. Louis was late to pick him up but Harry more or less expected that because Louis was a little late for everything. It just gave Harry a few extra minutes to fuss with his hair and second guess the outfit he’d torn his closet apart to select. It was a toss-up for Harry whether he would pick form over function. It was early winter and it got cool at night but Harry wasn’t willing to completely sacrifice looking good even though Louis had told him to wear warm clothes. He’d freeze his legs off in his black skinnies but they made his legs look slender and endless and he was fine with that. He settled on a jumper his sister had gotten him ages ago - a dark knitted one with a capital H across the front - and was just trying to decide if he wanted to wear a hat when Louis knocked on his door.

When Harry pulled open the door after Louis’ knock he was stunned into silence. Louis looked great in his scarf and slouchy beanie and square glasses that complimented his angular features. Louis blinked exaggeratedly at him, giving him an obvious once-over. “Wow. You look gorgeous, love.”

“You took my line,” Harry mumbled, stepping out into the hallway of his building and locking the door behind himself. He straightened his jacket collar and presented Louis with his bag of cupcakes. “There you go. One half dozen salted caramel cupcakes, personally crafted by me, to meet your high quality standards.”

Louis scrunched his face up like he was indecisive. Harry dug into the bag and retrieved one of the cupcakes. “Half a dozen plus one!” Harry cheered, handing the cupcake to Louis. “For the prettiest cupcake quality control inspector in the land.”

“I’ll have you know,” Louis began, picking at the cupcake wrapper as he turned to lead the way back to his car. “That I do other things besides cupcakes. Beer, for example.”

“Is that a hint?” Harry gasped, stomach fluttering as he paused on the passenger side of his car to open the door for him. “Are we going somewhere where we can try new beers?”

“No,” Louis replied after he’d climbed into the driver’s seat, pouting. “Stop trying to figure it out. Just let the surprise happen.”

“Fine,” Harry pouted, doing up his seatbelt and settling in in the passenger seat. “I’d better love it.”

“You will,” Louis assured him, pulling away from the curb.

Louis drove quietly aside from softly humming along to the pop song on the radio, which Harry appreciated because it gave him a moment to himself to get his head in the game. He was on an actual date with his school crush whom he very much wanted to kiss and touch and everything else. He’d gotten drunk and sloppy with Louis before and Louis still liked him and still asked him out so he should just be himself because clearly Louis liked that, right?

Harry finished his private pep talk and then started up a conversation with Louis about their latest assignment in class. That progressed to talking about films to them making plans to go on another date to see the new Star Wars film to them discussing the merits of tomato sauce versus alfredo sauce on pasta. In what felt like seconds they were pulling to a stop at the side of the road in the parking lot of a library.

“You know the library is closed, right?” Harry asked, frowning at the dark windows of the building. “On top of it being a weird place for a date, we can’t even go in.”

“We’re just parking here,” Louis assured him. “Get your cupcakes,” he said, turning the car off and climbing out. He ducked into the trunk of his car for a moment, rummaging around and shoving things into a backpack. He swung the bag onto his shoulder and closed the trunk and strode up to Harry, taking his free hand that wasn’t carrying the cupcakes. “Ready to be wooed?” he asked, smirking up at Harry.

“Whenever you’re ready to start the wooing, be my guest,” Harry replied with a grin that he hoped was cheeky. Louis leaned up on his tiptoes to kiss Harry’s cheek, his lips warm in the cool night before he turned and led the way along the edge of the parking lot and onto the grass.

“Are we trespassing?” Harry asked, looking around them. Louis snorted and Harry felt embarrassed as they turned a corner and found that they were just across the street from a playground. Louis’ hand was warm in his and he followed Louis as he led the way to a patch of empty manicured grass near the swings. He let Harry’s hand go to set up a modest little picnic, including a blanket that he spread out on the grass before he started unpacking the food.

“This is nice,” Harry commented once Louis had lit a candle that he placed in the center of the blanket, a vanilla scented one in a wide jar so that it stood nearly no chance of tipping over.

“Are you feeling wooed?” Louis teased, pouring a glass of sparkling grapefruit juice into a clear plastic goblet. He passed it to Harry who carefully lowered himself down to sit cross-legged on the blanket, setting his bag of cupcakes on the blanket with the rest of Louis’ supplies.

“Getting there,” Harry replied as he sipped at his drink. Louis flashed him a brilliant grin, and Harry couldn’t help but think that saying he was feeling wooed was an understatement.

Louis had picked up dinner for them – a cheese-caked pasta dish with garlicky alfredo sauce that they made jokes about. “You made a pretty bold assumption about how much garlic I like,” Harry commented, taking a surreptitious sip of his drink. “Not sure if I’ll want to snog you after you’ve eaten all that.”

“We’ll see about that,” Louis said with a smirk. “And I will most certainly still want to snog your brains out whether you taste like garlic or not, so eat up please.”

Harry flushed but did as Louis asked, enjoying a mouthful of chicken and pasta to avoid having to respond. The pasta was delicious and Harry told a very smug Louis as much.

After dinner and what felt like the least awkward conversation Harry had ever had with anyone, romantic interest or otherwise, Louis began packing up the leftovers. Harry finished his drink and helped Louis put everything back in his bag, getting to his feet and bundling the blanket up under his arm to put back in the trunk. He tried to draw out the walk back to the car as long as possible, definitely not ready for this date to end so soon. Louis was charming and cute and so funny and clearly very into Harry and Harry didn’t want to let him go so soon when he was having such a good time with him.

Unfortunately, Louis popped his trunk open once they reached his car and put his bag inside, which seemed to mark the end of what Harry was beginning to think of as the perfect date. Louis waited for Harry to put the blanket in the trunk and then closed the trunk firmly, and Harry went to go open the passenger side door and climb in. He pulled at the door handle only to find it still locked, and jiggled it impatiently, waiting for Louis to unlock the door.

“What are you doing?” Louis asked from where he still stood by the trunk of the car,

clutching the bag of cupcakes.

“I thought we were leaving?” Harry said. “I thought you were bringing me back home.”

“Did you want to go home?” Louis asked, brows pinched adorably. “‘Cause I can take you home if you want.”

“No, I just thought… never mind,” Harry said, striding around the car to stand near Louis. He reached out to take Louis’ hand and grinned when Louis squeezed his hand back and started walking back towards the park. “What now?”

“Just thought you might want to indulge in a swing with me to end off the night,” Louis said, gesturing grandly back towards the swing set that they had sat near for their picnic. Harry followed him back over to them and as soon as he took a seat on one of the swings he cringed.

“What’s wrong?” Louis asked, sliding into the seat of the swing next to Harry.

“Nothing. The seat is just cold,” Harry replied.

“Well I think offering to warm up your bum is too forward, even for me,” Louis said, prompting a giggle from Harry. He held his hand out into the empty space between the swings. “But I could hold your hand and keep that warm if it makes you feel any better.”

Harry smiled and took Louis’ hand, slotting his fingers between Louis’ and letting their joined hands hang in the air between them. “Much better,” he said softly, delighting in the squeeze Louis’ smaller hand gave his.

They sat on the swings talking and swinging half-heartedly for what felt like hours, their hands clutched together and their bottoms and thighs growing numb from sitting on the hard cold seats. Shortly after they sat down Louis opened the bag of cupcakes that he had brought with him and together they plowed through all but one of them, which Harry told Louis to enjoy on his own at home. Louis graciously accepted. Not long after, he got the idea to use his phone to take a picture of Harry and then a selfie of both of them and when he went back to his home screen he let out a curse.

“It’s nearly ten!” he exclaimed, eyes wide. “I’d better drop you home before you turn into a pumpkin, hadn’t I?”

“I don’t have class early tomorrow and neither do you, though,” Harry said, disappointed that Louis seemed to want to bring their date to an end. “We could stay out later.”

“Yeah but it’s good to get a lot of sleep,” Louis went on vaguely, clearly reaching for reasons for them to part ways. Harry felt sick; he’d thought their date was going so _so_ well but it seemed as if Louis was only tolerating him, maybe to spare his feelings. When Harry let go of Louis’ hand and stared at the dirt on the ground in front of him silently for a moment, Louis spoke up again. “Sorry, I’m… not the greatest as subtlety. I was trying to suggest that I take you back to your flat where you’d hopefully invite me in without sounding like too much of a tosser.”

Harry gaped at Louis for a moment before he got to his feet and reached out to take Louis’ hand. “I’d like to go home now,” he declared, flushing when Louis smirked up at him.

The ride back to Harry’s house was loaded with hot glances and flirtatious touches. The intent in the car was so present that Harry fancied he could practically taste the sexual tension in the air around them. Louis moved from holding Harry’s hand between the seats to resting his hand on Harry’s thigh. Over the twenty or so minutes they spent in the car his hand crept higher and closer until his fingers were fiddling his Harry’s inseam and Harry was whimpering every few minutes from the heady arousal that overwhelmed him.

When they pulled into a spot in Harry’s building’s parking garage a large part of Harry was going to beg Louis to crawl into the back seat with him so he could ride Louis hard and dirty. Before Harry got the chance, though, Louis had turned the car off and climbed out of his seat, striding around to open Harry’s door for him. Harry got to his feet and willed his legs not to wobble so violently. He subtly managed to adjust his erection in his trousers before he was taking Louis’ hand and they were walking briskly to the elevator in the parking garage.

The second the elevator door closed behind them Louis was on Harry, face buried in the front of his throat and hand rubbing his cock through his jeans. Harry whined and squirmed until Louis pushed him against the elevator wall, his frame smaller than Harry’s but his touch deliciously rough. He kissed and sucked at Harry’s neck as his fingers fumbled with the button of Harry’s trousers, and Harry let out a raw sob when Louis sunk his teeth into the space between his neck and shoulder. Louis sucked the skin between his teeth and left a mean little bite mark there, which throbbed in time with Harry’s cock as soon as he took his mouth off of it.

“Fuck, Louis,” Harry gasped, gnawing on his own lower lip when Louis finally wrapped a hand around the base of his dick, still in his jeans and pants. Louis nipped at Harry’s earlobe and Harry shuddered, arching his back and baring his throat for Louis.

“You’re a bit kinky, aren’t you?” Louis asked, voice raspy. He jerked Harry’s cock as best he could and managed to give Harry one more love bite before the elevator arrived on Harry’s floor. He tugged Harry out of the elevator and down the hall. Harry took the lead at the point, stopping in front of the door to his flat and hurrying to get it unlocked. In his haste, he dropped his key and bent down to retrieve it. Louis’ hands closed around his hips and he pressed his groin against Harry’s arse.

As he stood up and Louis’ hands moved from his hips to spread over his belly and groin, Harry paused. They were at Harry’s flat. Harry’s flat where he didn’t particularly _hide_ his club stuff. In fact, he was fairly certain that he’d left a ball gag and some cuffs out on the counter in his bathroom. He’d also hadn’t put away his wig since the last time he’d gone out, so that was just sitting out on his vanity. Who knew what else Louis might find if Harry slept with him and let him stay the night like Harry yearned to do.

“I think,” Harry began, clutching his key tightly and gathering all of his willpower to step away from Louis. “I think that we should end tonight here.”

“A-are you sure?” Louis asked, voice rough with lust and Harry _ached_ to let Louis into his flat and his bed, but he didn’t have enough control over what might happen if he did. “Obviously it’s not a problem if you are,” Louis continued, backpedalling when Harry didn’t immediately respond. “You can change your mind whenever. I just thought you were into it.”

“I am,” Harry assured him, stepping in close and stooping down to kiss Louis. “I am really into it and really into _you_ , but not tonight.”

“Okay,” Louis said with a firm nod. “I don’t want to sound like I’m only interested in getting in your pants, but when can we do this again? Do you still want to go see what film with me?”

“Absolutely!” Harry replied, thrilled that Louis was still interested in him even if he wasn’t going to get to sleep with him immediately. “I had such a good time tonight; I’d love to go out with you again. How about Tuesday?”

“Cheap night at the cinema. A man after my own heart,” Louis chuckled. He moved in close to Harry again, his hand settling at Harry’s waist though in a much less demanding way than before. He leaned up his toes to press his lips to Harry’s, firmly but with a closed mouth. “I’ll text you the show times and we can do whatever works for you.”

“Great,” Harry hugged Louis while he was still standing close and patted his bum when they parted. “Text me so I know you got home safe, yeah?”

“Will do,” Louis replied, kissing Harry one more time before he said goodbye and went off down the hall towards the elevator. The elevator that he’d had his hand down Harry’s pants in. Harry flushed and hurried to unlock his door and get inside.

Harry jerked off that night with a thumb pressed firmly to the bruise Louis had left on his neck, his long fingers squeezing teasingly at the column of his throat. He didn’t know how he was going to handle not getting fucked until Tuesday. He’d be absolutely gagging for it by then.

(He didn’t wait until Tuesday. Louis fucked him over the counter in the bathroom at his flat the next day. They knocked all the personal items off the counter and Louis kept his hand firmly clamped over Harry’s mouth the whole time to keep him from waking up Liam who was asleep in the next room over. It wasn’t the most romantic first time but it was damn magical.)

-

Three weeks, two more dates, and countless more hookups later and Harry was feeling wound the fuck up. It wasn’t Louis’ fault, and for all intents and purposes, Harry was happy as a clam. He was getting laid a few times a week, pretty much every time he and Louis were alone together outside of school (and a couple times in the school washroom down the hall from their Gender Studies class). Sex with Louis was great too. Louis preferred topping and he was good at it and held Harry down and he occasionally liked bottoming too, which Harry liked a lot more than he thought he would thanks to Louis’ big round arse that Harry couldn’t stop wanting to put his fingers and tongue and dick in. Their sex was hot and their dates were fun and Harry liked Louis so much, but he just couldn’t let go of that need to be dominated that nagged in the back of his mind like an insistent itch.

It was because of that desire that he tried to keep buried deep that he ended up putting on his club outfit and calling Doug, an old friend of his from the scene he hadn’t contacted directly in probably a couple of years. He had a couple of other people he was thinking about calling but he ended up picking Doug because he remembered Doug being especially good at getting him off over the phone. For some doms, it took everything to come off as stern and domineering, but Doug’s voice and intonation were enough to get Harry into the right mindset and he found himself immediately calmed by him and eager to please him.

“Marcel,” Doug said smoothly once he picked up the phone. Harry had texted him to ask if he would be willing to do this for him, so without preamble, he launched into the scene they had discussed. “Are you wearing any clothes, babe?”

“Yes sir,” Harry replied, putting his phone on speakerphone and running his hands down his front, over the dark red sheer top he’d slipped on, accented with dark embroidered flowers. “Should I take them off?”

“Just make it so that you can tease your nipples, but leave everything else on,” Doug told him. Harry unbuttoned his shirt and let the fabric fall down his sides. “Pinch your nipples until they’re hard and red for me and tell me what you’re thinking about.”

Harry had explained his situation, so Doug knew what answer Harry was going give him. “Thinking about Jonny, the guy I’m fucking,” Harry replied, tugging his own nipples until they stung. Jonny was the name that Harry had given Doug since he didn’t want to use Louis’ real name. It seemed appropriate because Doug didn’t even know Harry’s real name and Harry didn’t know if Doug was even his real name either. “Imagining him doing this to me.” He worked to keep his breathing shallow but knowing someone was listening to him and encouraging him to fantasize about Louis made his head spin.

“Tell me what you want him to do to you,” Doug said. “And pinch your nipples harder. I want to hear you whimper.”

“I want him to tie me up and fuck me,” Harry replied without hesitation. He’d been imagining it for so long that he knew exactly what he wanted but he couldn’t muster up the courage to ask for it. “I want him to rough me up like I’m some stranger in a bar.”

“Do you want him to choke you?” Doug asked and Harry let out a shaky whine. “Of course you do. You always want a pair of strong hands squeezing down on your throat.”

“Yes,” Harry sobbed, hips writhing against the bed. He itched to undo his jeans and get a hand on his cock but Doug hadn’t told him to yet so he just kept playing with his own nipples, red and stinging and hot from the abuse. “Oh, please, sir,” he begged, arching his back off the bed.

“Roll your hips so your cock rubs against the inside of your pants,” Doug instructed, making Harry groan because he was certain to tell Harry to come just from that. Harry had done it before but it was one of the most maddening things he had ever done, especially when he didn’t have a physical restraint to prevent him from touching himself. If Harry could have his way every time, he would always be restrained during sex.

“Tell me more about what you want Jonny to do to you,” Doug told him once he had Harry panting from the exertion of getting himself off against the fabric of his pants. “Use one hand to pull your collar tight against your throat while you talk.”

Harry gave a sad little whimper before he reached one hand up to grip the D-ring of his collar, the other still tugging and twisting at his aching nipples. He pulled on the ring of his collar until the leather pressed against his neck. “I want him to –“

“Pull your collar tighter. I want to hear you gasp and struggle to get the words out,” Doug corrected him, and Harry squeezed his eyes shut and took a ragged breath. “You can come whenever you want,” Doug added, obviously aware of how close Harry found himself. “But only by rubbing yourself off against your pants.”

Harry nodded even though no one was there to see it, and did as he was told. He imagined Louis there with him, fingers hooked under the edge of his collar like he had done the night they’d danced together at the club. That image fueled him as he tried to tell Doug, nearly incoherent through his gasps.

“I want him,” Harry said, voice thin. “to fuck me from behind, on all fours.” Harry had to pause then to gasp in as much air as he could in little increments before he could focus on trying to speak again. Between not being able to get a deep breath and straining to get himself off without touching himself, he was sweating and panting and his muscles ached. “While he holds my collar and pulls on it. I want him to fuck me rough and filthy and to choke me while he’s doing it…” Harry’s voice trailed off as his frenzied squirming and rolling of his hips finally paid off, and he trembled through his orgasm.

He mewled and whined pitifully until the last throb of his orgasm wrung out of his body and then he slumped down on his bed, panting. He let his hands fall from where they’d been clutching his collar and his nipple and rested them on his heaving tummy.

Once he’d caught his breath and come back to earth a bit he turned as much attention as he could muster back to Doug, who was still waiting patiently on the line. Doug chatted with him genially, asking how he felt and instructing him on what to do to clean himself up. After he’d thrown his dirty pants in the laundry, wiped down his abdomen with a warm cloth, and changed into his softest pair of joggers, Doug made him promise to drink some water before he let Harry go. Harry bid his farewells and gave his thanks and waited for Doug to hang up.

Harry went to the kitchen to get himself a cold glass of water and checked his notifications on his phone while he waited for the tap to run icy cold like he liked it. Louis had sent him a selfie, in which he’d prepared what appeared to be peanut butter sandwiches cut with a dinosaur cookie cutter. ‘care to join me for a gourmet dinner?’ the caption asked, and Harry forced himself to send a snap of his bare kitchen counter that claimed ‘sorry, i think i’ve come down with something. raincheck?’ accompanied by the emoji with the thermometer in its mouth. Louis, ever the angel, urged him to go to sleep and get better soon and promised to make him dinosaur PB&J sandwiches some time when he was feeling better.

Harry drank the glass of water like Doug had told him to and put his glass in the rack of dry. Then he went back to his room and slumped down on his bed and let the guilt swallow him whole.

-

A week after Harry got off with Doug over the phone he was still feeling dragged down by guilt. He knew that he had no rational reason to feel bad about what he had done – he and Louis hadn’t yet had any sort of discussion about labeling their relationship or of exclusivity. Louis wasn’t his boyfriend ( _yet_ ) and he wasn’t Louis’ and he wasn’t answerable to anyone. He repeated it like a mantra in his head to reassure himself that he had nothing to feel guilty about, yielding mixed results.

The worst thing about how he bad he felt about not-cheating on Louis was that he still felt pent-up and sexually frustrated. He was getting fucked regularly and thoroughly by someone who he cared about and was wildly attracted to, but it did nothing to take the edge off and the session with Doug hadn’t helped at all. So now he had to this looming crushing feeling of guilt and he didn’t even feel relieved in the way he usually did after he got dommed. He felt like shit all around and definitely did not recommend the experience.

Because the best way to deal with making bad decisions and feeling bad about them was to continue to make more questionable choices, Harry decided to have a night out in full Marcel gear. He went back to the same club that he saw Louis in the first time and on the same night of the week as that first time in the hopes that he made a habit of going out to the same club. He had only been out once in the time since he started sleeping with Harry but Harry had the feeling that he went out a lot more often before he had such a sure source of sex in his life. If Harry wasn’t going to get roughed up by Louis as Harry, then he would do his best to get it as Marcel.

Harry was just beginning to lose faith and call it a night when he’d been at the bar for an hour turning away men interested in buying him a drink and dancing with him when he saw Louis enter the club and make his way across the dance floor. Harry kept an eye on him as he got closer and closer to the spot by the bar where Harry was waiting and within five minutes of entering the bar Louis had spotted him. He strode with purpose up to where Harry stood and immediately flagged down a bartender.

“I’m not letting you out of my sight this time,” Louis promised, making Harry smirk and chuckle. “I don’t miss a chance like this twice, and me seeing you again has gotta be fate or something.”

Harry didn’t comment, just took Louis’ hand and pulled him out to the dance floor. Louis was on board instantly, letting Harry lead him to an empty space under the lights. He placed Louis’s hand on his hip and let Louis put them wherever he wanted after that, and Louis didn’t disappoint, settling both his hands on Harry’s arse and pulling him in close. He slipped a muscular thigh in between Harry’s and despite Louis being shorter Harry still ground down against it eagerly.

Harry’s hands moved up to tangle in Louis’ hair, slightly crispy with product but not sticky or unpleasant against Harry’s skin. He tipped Louis’ head up to press their mouths together, and Harry immediately turned the kiss wet and filthy, sucking on Louis’ lower lip and drawing a low groan out of him that Harry barely heard over the music of the club.

Louis’ dick pressed insistently against Harry’s thigh and his against Louis’ hip and a moment later Harry was pulling away from Louis. He tried to level his breathing as he leaned in close to Louis’ ear, lips brushing the shell as he said, “You should take me home.”

“I thought you didn’t go home with boys who haven’t bought you a drink,” Louis said, stammering the slightest bit when Harry’s bit at his earlobe.

“Maybe I want to make an exception for you,” Harry purred, carefully pitching his voice and hoping that Louis’ didn’t recognize it.

“I’m not gonna argue with that,” Louis said, pressing one more hard kiss to Harry’s lips before he took Harry’s hand and led the way to the coat check and eventually to the exit. They got distracted kissing and grinding against each other in the corridor twice but eventually they made their way outside and into the chilly November night. Louis took a moment to call a cab while Harry latched onto his throat and left an impressive hickey beside his Adam’s apple. Once he’d called the cab, he shoved Harry against a wall outside the club, ignoring the hoots and catcalls from the group of people smoking closer to the entrance to the club.

Harry bit his lip and inclined his head to look down at Louis in a way that he hoped was appealing. Louis took one look at him and his look of lust and hunger transformed into one of concern. Harry’s heart practically stopped when he realized that this was it – this was the moment when Louis would recognize him as the quiet boy from his uni class who he was fucking on the regular. Harry prepared himself for the rejection and disgust, ready to push Louis away and bolt.

“I can’t do this,” Louis blurted out, stepping away from Harry and Harry saw it as the perfect window to run, but Louis was going on. “I’m sorry, you’re lovely – I just,” he grimaced and stared at the pavement. “I have a boyfriend.”

“You have a _what_?” Harry couldn’t help the hysteria that crept into his voice. He was still wound up and tense, but this was for a different reason than he could have ever predicted. He hated that he had trusted Louis; that he’d had faith that Louis wasn’t the type to cheat. Harry was sure he’d been the other man on plenty of occasions, but he liked Louis so much and had such a high opinion of him that he felt bitter at learning this new information.

“Sort of,” Louis amended, and… sort of? What the fuck did that mean? Harry blinked at Louis expectantly and when he thought back to it, that was definitely a mannerism that he’d picked up from Louis himself, but Louis was too busy having his guilt-ridden meltdown to notice it. “I’m sorry,” Louis babbled, taking a couple more steps away from Harry and getting his phone out of his pocket.

Harry may not have detected just how drunk Louis had been when they had started dancing. He was probably too focused on trying to seduce Louis to see the signs but he saw them now. Louis was rambly and nervous in a way that he almost never was when he was sober.

“I’m sorry,” Louis repeated, grabbing Harry firmly by his biceps and pressing a firm kiss to his mouth before he turned and stepped away from him. “I need to call him,” Louis told him, bright-eyed and looking a little unhinged. As if on cue, the cab that was meant to take them back to Louis’ place where they would have wild kinky sex pulled up and Louis climbed into it. It drove off and Harry watched it go, thinking miserably of the making out and groping he had planned on doing in the back of that cab.

Harry sighed deeply and got out his phone to call his own cab. As if it wasn’t bad enough that he wasn’t getting his brains fucked out tonight, Louis probably wouldn’t want to keep hooking up with Harry if he was suddenly planning on getting exclusive with his sort of boyfriend. Harry had just finished spitefully tapping in the number for the cab when his phone started vibrating violently in his hand and belting out Rihanna’s “S&M” through its tinny speakers.

Harry saw that it was Louis and fumbled for a moment before he successfully answered it. “Lou?” He had better fucking not be calling to rave on and on about his perfect awesome boyfriend now that they were official or whatever. Harry would hang the fuck up, he didn’t even care –

“Haz, I want to promise I won’t shag anyone other than you – not that I have since we started hanging out – and I want you to promise me you won’t shag anyone other than me,” Louis rambled, and Louis was a fast talker when he wanted to be, so to say that Harry could barely follow what he was saying while he was slurring and even more aggressively Donny than usual was an understatement.

“Slow down, Lou,” Harry said, and it took Louis repeating himself twice more before Harry caught on to what he was saying. “Wait, you –“

“I want you to be my boyfriend,” Louis declared.

“Really?” Harry asked, nearly falling over in surprise. “Me? You’re sure you don’t have another sort of boyfriend you should be saying all this to?”

“No!” he paused and Harry could clearly imagine the little crinkle that probably sat between his brows. “Who else would I be saying all this to?”

“No-one,” Harry chirped dismissively. “You were saying?”

“I just like you so much,” Louis said. “Too much to miss the chance to be with you, proper-like.” He paused and Harry barely held in the gleeful squeal that he longed to let out. “I need this to be official. If you’ll have me, I mean?” He pitched his voice up at the end of his statement, making it seem inquisitive. Harry immediately responded, so as to reassure Louis as much as possible.

“Yes,” he replied. “I absolutely will have you. As my boyfriend. And exclusive sex partner.”

“Fuck yeah!” Louis shouted, and Harry had to pull the phone away from his ear because it was loud, but he was grinning and giddy. “I’m comin’ over,” he declared, hanging up before Harry had a chance to protest. He scrambled to call a cab to hopefully get back to his flat before Louis got there.

-

If Harry had thought hooking up with Louis had been great, he just was not prepared for what having Louis for a boyfriend would be like. He was thoughtful and caring and so romantic; Harry felt swept off his feet whenever they spent time together. The sex was still great, and Harry convinced himself that he didn’t need Louis to dom him, which worked well enough he supposed. Whenever he felt that need to submit itching at the back of his consciousness he just tried to push it deeper down and ignored it more willfully.

December came upon them with a stubborn foot or so of snow and a phone call from Andrew on Harry’s phone.

“Was just checking the RSVP list for the party next week,” Andrew explained after they exchanged pleasantries and brief updates on each other’s lives. Just because Andrew didn’t know Harry’s real name didn’t mean Andrew didn’t want to know how Harry was doing in uni and Harry didn’t want to know how Andrew’s mum was doing since moving to Florida. “I noticed that you’ve put yourself down as not attending. Surely that’s a mistake?”

“Uhm – no, actually, that’s right,” Harry replied sheepishly. “I have a boyfriend now and he’s not really in the scene,” Harry explained.

“Oh,” Andrew said and Harry didn’t need to see his face to imagine the disappointed pout on it. He wanted to jump to Louis’ defense, to explain that Louis was enough for him and that Harry wasn’t miserable just because they didn’t have the kinky sex Harry used to have. “…do you want him to be in the scene?”

Harry hesitated for a moment and then shrugged. He remembered that Andrew couldn’t see him. “I dunno. I’ve never discussed it with him.”

“Well,” Andrew began. “What better time to initiate him into it than at my party?”

“Seeing as it’s a scene party that may or may not end in an orgy, I can think of about a hundred better times,” Harry replied flatly. “I’d much rather coyly suggest that maybe I’d like to be tied up just to see what it’s like than to have him running for the hills already.”

“Orgies are bonding experiences,” Andrew protested. “And actually, my party is taking place in the party room of a regular club. So you could invite him to the club and then gradually work him up to exploring my party. Then if he seems like he’s freaking out, you can just go back out into the main part of the club and pretend like you’re just out dancing for the night.”

Harry maintained that he probably wouldn’t go to the party anyway and Andrew promised that if he ended up changing his mind he was welcome to attend and that he was encouraged to bring along a plus one. He said “that’s nice of you, but I don’t think it’ll happen” and thanked Andrew for inviting him before he ended the call.

He tried to put it from his mind and carry on with his weekend – he wanted to go to the mall to buy a nice new jumper for when he’d be meeting Louis’ family over the holidays – but he couldn’t stop thinking about it. As he drove to the mall he imagined himself arriving at the party on Louis’ arm, or, ideally, with Louis holding the end of the leash that was clipped onto Harry’s collar. Louis would take him around to talk with Harry’s friends from the community and he would take great pleasure in showing him off. Everyone at the party would be envious of Louis for having such a gorgeous sub and Louis would treat him like something precious.

But he wasn’t going to the party, Harry reminded himself. It would be too much for Louis so early, especially when he didn’t even know that Harry was a sub.

Harry arrived at the mall and began perusing a few of the shops where he expected to find the kind of nice jumper that he wanted to wear to establish himself as a handsome, pleasant young man when he met Louis’ family for the first time. His eyes caught on a pair of marbled white trousers and he paused at the shelf where they were stacked, letting his fingers linger on the somewhat stiff fabric. He thought that maybe he should buy them and that he should wear them to Andrew’s party with the sheer black shirt that he sometimes wore when we went out. Louis wouldn’t be able to take his eyes off of Harry, would run his hands up to grope at Harry’s arse through the trousers, his hands tracing up and catching on the hem of his shirt so he could get under it and get his hands all over the skin of Harry’s lower back.

Harry pulled his hand away from the trousers and marched right out of the shop and into another. He wasn’t going to the party. He wouldn’t need to buy the trousers for the party because he wasn’t going to the party.

Two stores later Harry found an incredibly soft lilac jumper that would be perfect for winning over Louis’ family, and he was a little frantic as he found one in his size, bought it, and hurried back out to his car. He didn’t want to think about the white marbled jeans he’d also purchased for the party he was definitely going to go to in a week. The one he was going to bring his boyfriend to where he hopefully wouldn’t end up breaking up with Harry and traumatized for his troubles.

-

“I’m here,” Louis said from where he stood outside the club, covering one ear with his hand and holding his phone to the other. “Where are you?”

“I’m running late,” Harry answered from where he stood inside the club inside one of the stalls of the washroom. “Just get a drink and hold tight, I’ll be there in a bit. I’m just finishing getting ready.”

Louis sighed. “I guess you can’t rush perfection. Well, hurry up. I don’t know anyone here but there’s a lot of people doing a lot of eye-fucking in my general direction.” Harry imagined there probably was. The club was packed with people from Andrew’s party. Louis was gorgeous and despite his pretty features and small stature, his powerful posture and presence screamed _dom_ and Harry knew he wasn’t the only one who saw it.

They said their goodbyes and Harry took a deep breath before he unlocked the stall and stepped out into the washroom. He checked his hair and makeup one more time in the mirror before he went out into the club, meshing in with the bulk of the clubgoers. He’d put on the new trousers he’d bought along with the rest of his best Marcel attire, figuring he would kill two birds with one stone and show Louis that not only was he into BDSM, but he was the mysterious boy who’d seduced Louis. He idly observed that he didn’t feel different like he usually did when he wore these clothes and took on this persona. More like he was just a more sensual, sexy version of the same person that he’d always been.

Harry lingered on the dance floor and watched as Louis entered the club and made his way over to the bar where he bought a beer. Harry waited until Louis finished the beer, reflecting once again on just how lucky he was to have such a caring and lovely boyfriend who would hopefully still be his by the end of the night and then made his move.

Louis looked shocked to see him again and immediately tried to talk to him.

“Look mate, you’re well fit and all but I have a boyfriend and as good a shag as you may be, he’s worth more than that,” Louis said and Harry felt so infatuated that he stooped down to kiss Louis without giving it a second thought. He shouldn’t have been surprised then when Louis didn’t kiss him back for even a second and pushed him away by his shoulders. “Fuck off!” he snarled, turning to storm out of the bar before Harry could say anything in his defense.

Harry tried to follow Louis out the door but he got caught up in the crowd for a moment and lost him at the coat check. He checked his own coat and hurried out the door to try and catch Louis before he got a cab and took off. He found him again when he finally made his way outside. Louis was leaning against the wall outside, smoking agitatedly as he tapped away at his phone. Harry’s phone was blowing up in his pocket but he ignored it.

“Lou,” he called, making Louis’ head snap up from where he’d been frowning down at his phone. He had a hopeful light in his eyes for only a moment before the expression transformed into a scowl upon spotting Harry.

“Leave me alone,” Louis told him, looking back down at his phone. “Find some other cock to grind up on. I’m taken.”

“Louis,” Harry said again, stopping a few feet in front of Louis. Louis looked up again and studied Harry for a moment. The instant when he made the realization was equal parts nerve-wracking and relieving for Harry. He felt like running for the hills to avoid the consequences of it, but also like slumping to his knees and letting out a long sigh. Since there was no point hiding anymore, Harry reached up and tugged off his wig, clutching it his chest while Louis stared at him.

Louis’ cigarette burned out in his hand while he stared, and Harry was just beginning to feel fidgety and self-conscious when Louis moved. He dropped his butt to the pavement and ground it out under his shoe. “C’mon,” he said, and Harry would be scared if Louis’ voice wasn’t so soft. “Let’s go somewhere where there’s fewer wankers eavesdropping on our conversation hoping we start fighting.”

Harry couldn’t help cracking a smile at that, and he allowed Louis to lead the way and soon fell into step next to him. He was still fiddling with his wig when Louis reached between them and took one of Harry’s hands, giving it a squeeze which Harry took as a sign of reassurance. Hopefully, that meant that Louis didn’t hate him.

They walked in silence for probably ten or fifteen minutes until they happened upon a playground. Louis led them to the swingset which made Harry think of that night a few weeks ago when Louis had so thoroughly charmed him near the swingset at the park by the library. Louis held his hand between the swings like he had done that night and Harry felt a calm settle in him that he hadn’t felt since before he started uni.

“So I’m assuming you have something you want to tell me,” Louis began, shattering the silence and prompting Harry to start talking.

“Um – so, as you can see, I like to wear wigs and make-up and go to clubs to pick up men,” Harry explained slowly, keeping his eyes glued to the snow-dusted sand between his feet. “I haven’t actually hooked up with anyone else since I started seeing you, though.” Harry hoped that would be a comfort to Louis. “And I haven’t gone out at all since we agreed to be exclusive.”

Louis’ thumb stroked over the back of Harry’s hand. “Same. Actually,” he chuckled. “the only time I’ve considered hooking up with someone else since we started hanging out was the time I saw you in the club like this.” He gestured with the hand that wasn’t holding Harry’s to indicate Harry’s outfit.

“I’m sorry that I led you on like that,” Harry told Louis, squeezing his hand gently. “I kind of dress up like that because I don’t feel sexy as the person I am. Putting on those clothes and my wig makes me feel like a completely different person. I know that men are falling all over themselves for me when I’m dressed up, but when I look like I normally do I feel clumsy and awkward.”

“You’re kidding,” Louis scoffed. “You’re a little clumsy, but it’s so fucking cute that I can’t stand it sometimes. And if you’re awkward, it somehow works for you. Ever since I met you, I’ve thought you were just unbearably hot. You don’t have to put on a costume and act differently to drive me wild.”

Harry laughed shakily, and felt his eyes sting and well up with moisture. He scrubbed at it with his knuckles on his free hand and sniffled. “It means a lot for you to tell me that,” he confessed. “It bothered me that you looked at me differently when I was dressed up than how you looked at me every day.”

“It is different,” Louis admitted. “But not in a bad way. I don’t know if I would feel the same way about the hot kinky club boy as I feel about you.” When Louis spoke again, he had a smug edge to his voice. “I’m just the luckiest bloke on the planet because I got me a man who can do both.”

Harry giggled, ducking his head and biting his lip.

“There’s one thing I am concerned about, though,” Louis said, bursting Harry’s warm gleeful bubble. Never in his wildest dreams did he imagine that Louis would still want to be with him after he confessed to his alternative lifestyle. Louis suddenly becoming solemn felt like the other shoe dropping and Harry felt the whooping euphoria in his chest start to crumble.

“What is it?” Harry asked, feeling small and defeated already.

“You lied to me,” Louis began, and Harry tried to pull his hand away from Louis’ but Louis held on tight. “Which I assume you did because you felt like you couldn’t trust me with this.”

Harry tried not to feel bad for how hurt Louis sounded before he began explaining. “I’ve never really dated since I got involved in the scene,” Louis looked confused, so Harry elaborated. “The BDSM scene, I mean. Like, the community. So I’ve never really had to explain this to anyone before. Everyone I hung out with and slept with were already up to speed with me and usually much more experienced than me, to be honest. But ever since I first saw you I’d been so attracted to you and then we started hanging out and I found myself liking you more and more. You seemed to normal and I was terrified of how you’d react if you found out how I spend my spare time.”

“You thought I wouldn’t like it?” Louis asked.

“Yeah,” Harry replied. “I’ve lost friends before because they thought I was a freak. Or that I’m unstable. Or, like, sexually aggressive or something.” Harry flushed and stared at the ground. “Which is kind of the opposite of what I’m into, but whatever.”

Harry could tell that Louis itched to ask what exactly Harry was into then, and Harry was fully prepared to explain, but that wasn’t what he said next. “So why did you walk out on me that first night at the club?”

“I – uh – I didn’t know you very well then,” Harry said. “I thought we could just have a wild night together that night and then never address it ever and keep existing as classmates who never really talk to each other.” He peeked a glance at Louis and smiled. “I’m really glad that didn’t happen, of course.” Louis squeezed his hand and smiled back at him, nodding for him to go on. “So when I realized that you didn’t recognize me from school, I saw it as a chance to hit it and quit it _and_ avoid any awkwardness at school.”

“Solid plan,” Louis commented with a chuckle. “Not what you did, though.”

“I got so scared that you might recognize me the more time you spent with me,” Harry said. “Or you might, like, pull my wig off while fucking me, or something.”

“I did really want to yank that hair,” Louis said, gazing down at the wig that sat in a pile on Harry’s lap. “Shame that I won’t be able to.”

“You can yank my real hair all you want,” Harry protested. “It’s long enough, I promise.”

“We’ll just see about that, later,” Louis said and Harry shivered all over at the dark tone of his voice. He also shivered from the cold, so he suggested that they walk back to the club and Louis agreed.

“So you were saying?” Louis prompted, nudging their elbows together as they walked.

“Right. So I left, and then I ended up becoming friends with you at school anyways. Who knows what might have happened if we’d actually hooked up that night?” Harry mused, thinking of the incredible months since that they’d spent as friends and friends with benefits and now boyfriends. “Pretty much every moment since I’ve been worried about you suddenly realizing it. I was so scared you’d think I’m weird or like a disgusting sex freak.”

“I already know you’re a sex freak,” Louis teased. “I _like_ it.”

“Good,” is all Harry can come up with in response, his face heating. “I want you to know,” he says, a silent moment of walking later. “that this alter-persona that I become when I go out to the club is a really personal thing for me. And I didn’t mean to keep it from you because I didn’t want you to know, but I just like you so much that I was terrified that you wouldn’t understand.” He looked at Louis, who was listening silently and looking so open and receptive to everything Harry was telling him. “But I’m telling you now, and that’s a huge step for me. I’m not scared about what you’ll think because I know you’ll accept and support me.”

Louis looked frankly overwhelmed by Harry’s little speech, and he tugged Harry to a stop and yanked him in to hold him tight. “I’m sorry you ever felt afraid of what I might think,” he began, voice thick. “But I’m glad you told me about this because it’s made me realize that I just love everything about you. Every part of you.”

Harry’s big hands spanned most of Louis’ waist where he clutched at it and he squeezed Louis tight, warm and soft against his body. “I love you too,” he said with a wet laugh, burying his face in the shoulder of Louis’ jacket. Louis started peppering the side of Harry’s head with kisses and Harry giggled, squeezing his arms around Louis’ waist properly and lifting him up against his chest.

Louis yelped and clung to Harry’s shoulders until Harry put him down and once he’d settled back in on his feet he yanked Harry down into a deep kiss. They made out on the sidewalk with people having to dodge around them for a few minutes before Harry pulled back.

“There’s just, um,” Harry began, feeling himself flush from his swallows up to his ears. “One more thing I want to show you.”

-

“So have you participated in a lot of orgies, or…?” Louis asked, eyes darting around the back room of the club where Andrew’s party was in full swing. Harry could tell he was overwhelmed by everything that his senses were taking in, but he didn’t seem disturbed by it. He almost seemed interested and intrigued.

“A few,” Harry replied. “Andrew tends to throw his annual Christmas orgy and one around his birthday which is in June and I usually go to those,” Harry took in the look on Louis’ face, which was equal parts surprised and jealous, before he continued. “but I prefer it when I’m kind of in the center of a bunch of men and they’re all giving me attention and orgasms,” Harry explained.

“So like a gangbang? That’s what they call it in porn,” Louis said, and Harry nodded.

“Yeah. That’s what I like,” Harry said. “Or what I used to like. Now I don’t think I want anyone to touch me other than you.”

“Good answer,” Louis practically growled, the hand resting on Harry’s hip squeezing territorially. “I don’t think I’m down with letting anyone else touch you like that.”

Harry hummed at that, and they paused to watch a sub with his wrists tied behind his back struggle to keep his balance while riding his dom. Whenever he teetered he got a smack to his thighs or ass, which made him yelp and straighten his posture.

“Is that something you would want?” Louis asked, nodding to the pair. He took a sip of his beer and Harry processed the unasked question: is this something you want me to do for you?

“Maybe,” Harry replied. He fiddled with his wig where some curls brushed his collarbone. He still wore it because the people he knew in the scene knew him as Marcel and he wasn’t quite ready to let go of that aspect of his BDSM life yet. “Did you want to do anything here tonight?”

“Sure,” Louis replied, sliding his hand down off Harry’s hip to squeeze his bum. “Gotta show these degenerates that you’re off the market for any future orgies they may be planning. Do we just find a corner and go at it or what?”

“No,” Harry giggled. “We have to decide what we’re gonna do first. _Then_ we find a corner and go at it.”

“And people will watch?” Louis asked, watching as the dom they had been watching pulled out, ripped off his condom, and came all over his sub’s hole. The sub whined and squirmed as his dom made no move to finish him off.

“Yep, that’s kind of the point of this party,” Harry said, grimacing on the sub’s behalf but also aching to be dominated like that. “We could go to the bathroom in the main part of the club and shag there if you don’t want anyone to watch.”

“Nope, I’m gonna fuck you in front of all of your friends,” Louis decided, finishing his beer. “Pick us a nice corner with something I can bend you over and I’ll be there in a second. I’m going to dig through one of those toy trunks to see if I can get inspired.”

Harry’s insides fluttered at the order. “O-okay,” he said, stooping down to kiss Louis’ cheek. He got another bum squeeze before he got out of Louis’ arm’s reach and he looked over his shoulder at Louis, who winked at him before making a shooing gesture. Harry did as he was told and made his way through the room, keeping an eye out for pieces of furniture that he could imagine Louis bending him over.

While he was looking, Harry spotted a few of his friends standing in a circle chatting and he stopped to say hello to them.

“Marcel!” they exclaimed, pulling him in for hugs and some even kissing his cheeks.

“We haven’t seen you around in a few weeks,” a switch friend of Harry’s named Emmett commented. “Where have you been?”

“I – um,” Harry grinned at them in a way he knew made his dimples pop. “I’ve got a boyfriend who’s been keeping me busy.”

“Oho,” hooted Will, a slim twinky sub that Harry knew in the city’s gay community before he got into the BDSM scene. “Finally got tied down, did you? Do we know him?” Harry was hard-pressed not to point out his pun.

“No, he’s not really in the scene,” Harry admitted, sheepish at how they all looked surprised. They’d never known him to want a boyfriend, and definitely not someone who wasn’t a dom. “He is here tonight, though. His first BDSM party.”

They immediately began scanning the room looking for him. As if Harry was so transparent as to have a type that they could spot. Psh. Before any of them could attempt to make a guess, he told them; “We’re doing a scene in a minute. I don’t know what we’re doing but you’re welcome to watch if you want.” This group had watched him do scenes on multiple occasions so that would be nothing new for him.

“Well then we’d get to see the man who finally made an honest woman out of you, wouldn’t we?” Will giggled. Perrie, a tiny blonde who worked as a dominatrix at one of the dungeons in the city, immediately began laughing.

“Is he the tiny guy digging elbow-deep in one of Andrew’s toyboxes with the seriously juicy arse?” she asked, and Harry followed her eyeline until he found Louis, facing away from them and leaning into one of the bins full of sex toys, putting his perfect bum on display.

Harry flushed and the group cackled at him, poking at his dimples and ruffling his hair (carefully, so as not to mess up his wig). They were so loud and obnoxious when they ribbed him and Harry was enjoying the playful teasing from his friends so much that he didn’t even notice Louis had finished finding everything he needed and had made his way over to where Harry stood, nearly crying from how much he was laughing.

“I thought I told you to do something,” Louis said in lieu of a greeting and Harry’s spine straightened reflexively when Louis’ hand slid up his side.

“I’m sorry, I just saw some friends I haven’t seen in awhile –“

“Then they’ll understand that when you disobey me, you get punished,” Louis said, expression pointed. Harry shivered at his tone and nodded silently. He knew Louis was trying to show off for Harry’s friends, and he privately thought it was almost as sweet and adorable as it was hot. He nudged at Harry until he started walking and nodded at the group where they stood in respectful silence.

Harry found a spot along the wall with a tall winged armchair and showed it to Louis, who nodded.

“Kneel on the seat and hold the back of it,” he told Harry, and Harry scrambled to obey. His knees pressed down against the cushion and his fingers clutched at the top of the back of the chair. He turned to look over his shoulder at Louis, who made a twirling gesture with his finger to indicate that Harry should turn back around and face forward. Before he turned to face the wall he caught a glimpse of his friends he’d been chatting with standing and watching, as well as a few scattered people that he didn’t know. Will caught his eye and gave him two thumbs up like a proud mum at a little league game and Harry had to struggle not to giggle.

Louis made quick work of undoing Harry’s trousers and pushed them down to his knees. He undid the one button on Harry’s shirt that was done up and slipped it off his shoulders, tossing it aside before he nudged Harry back into position with his back arched and his arse on display. Harry shuffled his knees so they were spread a little wider, utterly proud.

The vulnerable position combined with the group of onlookers and the rough way Louis was handling him had Harry’s cock stirring with interest, stretching out the front of the lace panties that he wore. They stretched over the modest swell of his bum quite nicely and made it look rounder than it actually was, and Louis clearly appreciated it with how he traced his fingers over the scalloped lace edges where his arse met his thigh. Harry languished in the adoring touch but jerked like he’d been shocked when Louis delivered a sharp smack to his right cheek.

Louis did it again, harder this time, and Harry’s painted fingernails bit into the upholstery of the chair as he struggled not to make a sound. Almost eerily, Louis immediately said, “Straighten your back and don’t keep your sounds in. You’ve attracted a little audience. Do you want to disappoint them when they’ve come to see and hear you?”

Harry shook his head and straightened up, no longer letting his body curl over the back of the chair as a means of support. He tossed his head proudly, feeling the ends of his curls tickle between his shoulder blades.

“Much better,” Louis said with a pleased little hum, giving Harry’s bum a more playful swat. Harry couldn’t resist wiggling his hips, which got him a harsher strike. It made him shiver that Louis was being stricter with him, though it didn’t surprise him at all that Louis took so well to domming. Louis liked being bossy and taking care of Harry and Harry liked being bossed around and having someone take care of him. Rough around the edges and likely to get better with practice, this scene made it feel like the pieces of the puzzle of Harry’s life were truly slotting snugly into place.

Louis pinched Harry’s thigh which made Harry jump, but he settled back down when Louis’ small deft hand traced up his spine. His fingers brushed the edge of Harry’s wig while the tips of the fingers of his other hand pressed between his arse cheeks through the fabric of his panties, dry fabric pushing at his hole and making Harry whimper.

Harry gasped when Louis wiggled his finger and he almost let his head fall to hang between his shoulders before he remembered how Louis wanted everyone to hear him. He arched his back and let out a sweet little moan instead, trying to urge Louis into doing something more stimulating.

Harry couldn’t see when Louis dropped to his knees but he certainly felt it when Louis’ teeth got to work on leaving a mark on the back of his thigh. He couldn’t help how his body arched at the contact and he relished in the smack his arse received. “Stay still,” Louis growled, giving Harry’s arse a good grope through the panties before he hooked his fingers in the elastic and yanked them down.

Louis immediately began caressing Harry’s bum, and Harry imagined his cheeks were just starting to get pink and warm from the few smacks he’d received. Harry arched harder at the waist and pushed his arse out for Louis, who gave him a bite to one cheek while he pinched the other side, making Harry yelp. Once he was satisfied with the mark he’d left on Harry’s arse he spread Harry open with his thumbs, blowing a teasing stream of air against Harry’s hole and making him tremble.

When Louis stooped down and starting eating Harry out with long broad strokes of his tongue a scattering of applause and cheering erupted from behind Harry, as well as a shrill whistle that was probably from one of his friends. He just held onto the back of the chair and pushed his body back against Louis, rhythm matching how he was licking into Harry. Louis allowed it for the moment, digging his fingers in where he held Harry open. He paused to suck a love bite next to Harry’s rim and then dove back in, fucking his tongue into Harry and making him keen desperately.

Harry’s knees were numb and he was panting by the time Louis introduced his fingers to his slippery hole. He started with one but quickly added a second when he felt how Harry needed more, and soon leaned back down to lick and suck around where his fingers plunged in and out. Louis barely met any resistance in Harry’s body until he added a third, his hole stretched and wet from Louis’ tongue.

When he came back with three they were cold and slick and covered in lube and Harry tried to spread his legs wider but found that his jeans bunched up around his knees prevented him from doing so. A delighted shiver ran down his spine at the thought of having his movement restricted, and he vowed to have Louis tie him up _soon_. He was snapped out of his thoughts when Louis bit at his arse again, which made Harry yelp and Louis chuckle.

He shook with excitement when he heard Louis unbuckle his belt with his free hand, his right still busy pumping three fingers in and out of Harry and stretching his rim. He tore open a condom, presumably with his teeth, and rolled it on, making crinkling noises first and them the slick sound of his hand rubbing lube onto his cock. Harry glowed with pride when he heard approving murmurs from the people watching them. He was hot and Louis was hot and they were hot together. He hoped Louis would want to scene in front of people more in the future. Harry _loved_ having people watch him get fucked; almost as much as he loved other people getting an eyeful of his boyfriend but never being able to have him.

Before he was done reveling in the attention, Louis was yanking the chair and turning it ninety degrees so that he had a glimpse of the audience he had amassed. He bit his lip as he took in the group that had stopped to observe them; nearly thirty people, many more than he had expected. He flushed and ducked his head coyly, nibbling his lip and looking up at them through his lashes.

“That’s about enough of that,” Louis decided, pulling his fingers out of Harry’s body roughly and gripping his hips to nudge him into rolling over first onto his side and then his back. Harry blinked up at him, eyes roaming over Louis’ bare chest. He took in all the ink scattered across Louis’ torso greedily, gaze flicking down to linger on Louis’ cock where it stood out from his body. He smirked and leaned up for a kiss. Louis indulged him for a moment before he pushed Harry back against the back of the chair with a hand flat above his collarbones, nudging the bottom edge of his collar and just barely flirting with pressing against his throat which had Harry’s heart racing. Louis leaned in for one more kiss, then sat back and pushed both of Harry’s legs back against his chest.

“Grip the armrests of the chair and hold yourself up while I fuck you,” Louis told him, waiting until Harry obeyed him. Harry had no problem holding himself up, though he was sure that would change once Louis started mercilessly nailing his prostate. Louis’ eyes darted down to take in the way the pose made his shoulders flex and his biceps bulge and Harry winked at him when he caught his eye again.

Louis tsked. “Awful cocky,” he mumbled, digging his fingers into the muscles of Harry’s thighs harder as he spread them obscenely. He braced one knee against the seat of the chair and took one hand off Harry to line his dick up. Harry was torn between whining and gasping as Louis thrust into him, and Louis ended up punching a shout out of him as he pushed all the way in abruptly. His hips pressed tight against Harry’s rear, he leaned over Harry, folding him in half and forcing him to support their combined weight for a moment. He leaned close enough to speak directly into Harry’s ear, whispering “darling, just hold on,” before he leaned back and starting fucking him earnestly.

In this position, Harry couldn’t do much more than that. He clutched at the arms of the chair and had to put as much of his focus as he could spare into preventing himself from falling back into the chair and off Louis’ cock. Louis pressed a kiss high on Harry’s cheekbone and then leaned back from where he’d been crowding Harry back against the chair. He pushed Harry’s thighs tighter against his chest, making Harry groan from the stretch.

Harry heard moans which he didn’t register were coming from him until he gasped, silence falling while he was out of breath. When he was filling the room and his own head with his desperate begging, he could hear the people watching and the comments they were making. There were comments about Louis’ ass and about how strong Harry was, holding himself up and keeping himself steady while getting fucked and general comments about how gorgeous they were. Harry soaked up the praise, reveled in it when he could make it out, which set him off moaning again.

“Please,” Harry whined, pushing down against Louis’ cock eagerly. “Fuckmefuckmefuckme.”

Harry could tell Louis bit back the comment he would normally have made, something on the lines of ‘oh, is that not what I’m doing?’ before he shoved Harry down and fucked him within an inch of his life. The second part still happened, and Harry writhed as much as he could, working his hips back to meet each one of Louis’ thrusts. His arms trembled and he nearly collapsed back into the chair several times, but then Louis’ fingers were curling around his dick and he sobbed out a grateful plea. “ _Yes_ – gonna come so fucking hard – come on your _cock_ …”

“Yeah,” Louis murmured, quiet and focused like he got when he was trying his best to make Harry come. He jerked Harry off in time with his thrusts until Harry was gasping and cursing and coming all over his own tummy. He was practically bouncing on Louis’ cock as he came in waves, come spurting out into a puddle in his navel and on his butterfly.

Harry whimpered in time with Louis’ thrusts as he kept rutting into him. Harry’s arse ached but he loved all the extra attention and overwhelming sensation. He let his arms collapse beneath him and immediately clutched at Louis’ shoulders, clinging to him desperately as he kept fucking Harry ruthlessly, chasing his own orgasm. It hurt deliciously to be _used_ by Louis, and even though he wasn’t quite getting it up again so soon he was so turned on, and he moaned in disappointment when Louis pulled out and crawled up his body.

“Gonna come on your face,” Louis said, crouching astride Harry’s chest and jerking himself off, but even as he said that with his tone like a warning, his eyebrows were arched up like it was a question. Harry nodded eagerly and mumbled ‘yes – please, yes’ again and again until Louis finally finished, hips jerking as he came.

Louis mostly spilled into Harry’s open mouth and onto his waiting tongue, but a stray bit of Louis’ seed landed across Harry’s cheek. Harry poked his tongue out to lick at the tip of Louis’ cock and Louis cursed, letting go of Harry’s leg, the one he’d been still holding up, and braced his elbow against the back of the chair so he towered over Harry as he caught his breath. The sheer awe in his eyes as he looked down at Harry gave Harry a fluttery feeling in his stomach, and he couldn’t keep the grin off his face if he tried. It was like the sensation he used to feel when he had a worshipful man falling over himself to get with him, but experience had shown him that random men apparently weren’t for him anymore. Experience told him that _Louis_ was the only person who he wanted to give him that kind of attention.

Once he was finished Louis slumped, and Harry expected him to collapse on top of him like he normally did after fucking Harry but he didn’t, just let go of his cock and leaned his weight on the back of the chair. He looked down at Harry and panted, smiling a secret little smile that none of the people watching would be able to see. Something warm fluttered in Harry’s chest and when Louis stooped down to kiss him he couldn’t help ruining the kiss by grinning, cupping Louis’ jaw and closing his thighs around Louis’ hips, squeezing him affectionately.

One person who was watching started clapping (Harry had a hunch who it might have been) and a few moments later they were the subject of loud applause. Scattered whistles and raunchy comments made Harry giggle and flush and hide his face in Louis’ chest. Louis chuckled and pet Harry’s hair, turning his head to look at their little audience in bemused silence.

“Your friends seem supportive,” Louis commented quietly, pressing a kiss to Harry’s temple and then resting there, nuzzling into his hair. Harry hummed and enjoyed the cuddling, not up to speaking just yet but trying to give Louis some kind of response anyways. “Did you want to get up?” Louis asked after another moment, tucking Harry’s hair behind his ear and pressing a kiss to the shell of it. “Lay down with some pillows and blankets for a bit?”

Harry shook his head and clutched at Louis, feeling extraordinarily tired despite having definitely had more strenuous sex with Louis on other occasions. “Cuddle,” he mumbled, clinging to Louis who just settled in on top of him, soft cock pressed against Harry’s hip. Harry looked up just long enough to see their audience begin to disperse, presumably to watch one of the other scenes occurring around them or do chat and dance with other people milling about the party. His eyes slipped shut and he let out a contented little sigh against Louis’ collarbone.

“I love you,” Louis murmured and it had only been the second time Louis had said it to him but Harry knew he would never tired of hearing it. He squeezed Louis tighter and hummed his agreement.

-

“Is this good?” Louis asked, testing the slack on Harry’s cuffs and the chains that held them above his head. The chain rattled against the hook that it was threaded through at the top of the padded platform that Harry was laid out on. He sat back and nudged at Harry’s leg so he jiggled his ankle, testing the cuffs on his ankles that kept his legs spread. “Not too tight?” Louis continued, his eyes darting to different points on Harry’s body and eventually settling on his eyes.

“It’s perfect,” Harry said with a dazzling grin. He sighed and relaxed into the cushioning underneath him.

“Ready to start?” he asked, stroking his hand down Harry’s ribcage to rest on his hip. Harry nodded and Louis traced his thumb along one of Harry’s laurels. “Colour?"

“Green,” Harry chirped, turning his head and hiding his helpless smile in his own bicep.

Louis leaned over Harry and gently cupped his jaw, turning his head so he couldn’t hide anymore. “Good boy,” he said, leaning down and peppering Harry’s cheeks and chin and jaw with kisses. “Now get ready to scream ‘cause I’m gonna fuck you up,” Louis told Harry cheerfully, patting his cheek before he sat back and tugged gently at Harry’s collar. Just that had Harry trembling and squirming in delight.

Harry didn’t strain to see what Louis was up to; he hadn’t after the first few times that they’d done bondage play. He trusted Louis to do everything he liked and make him feel good because that was all he’d ever done in the five years that they had been together. They were honest with each other when they discussed their scenes and debriefed their scenes thoroughly to determine what they liked and what they might want to change and the consistency of it had Harry completely at ease and genuinely excited for everything that Louis was going to give him.

Louis’ slippery fingers traced at Harry’s thighs and slowly up between his legs. Harry’s thighs trembled as he tried to spread them wider, and he tried to bend his knees even though the chains prevented him from doing so. His fingertips caught on Harry’s rim which made Harry gasp, pushing back against the pressure when Louis’ finger pressed into him. It was just one at first, and without even thinking about it Harry was whining and squirming in his restraints.

“I’ve just barely started, love,” Louis said smugly, giving Harry another finger despite his words. Harry knew when Louis told him not to prep himself and wear a plug before this scene that he wanted to take his time opening Harry up and teasing him. He also knew that ultimately all the teasing and buildup would be worth it in the end, but he couldn’t help feeling a little impatient when Louis was only giving him two fingers and dutifully avoiding his prostate. He tried to squirm to make Louis’ fingers hit his prostate by accident but he just got a smack to his tummy for his troubles. The reprimand made him correct his posture so he was stretched out and alluring for Louis, and he kept as still as he could.

“Gonna make you come on my fingers,” Louis decided. “Tell me when you’re close and you can come.” Harry nodded and groaned out an affirmative response and Louis got to work. He was effective but leisurely, giving Harry more when he was a second away from begging for it but keeping from touching him in a way that would make him come too quickly. He’d toy with Harry’s nipple with one hand while rubbing insistently at his prostate for a moment before he let off, focusing more on stretching Harry while he panted and cursed.

“’m close,” Harry whimpered what felt like the twentieth time Louis had done that, edged him and then pulled back, but this time Louis didn’t stop. He even ducked his head to mouth at Harry’s balls and suck his cock for a few seconds. As soon as Harry started coming, Louis took his mouth off Harry’s cock, letting it slap down against his tummy where it spurted his come in waves. Louis milked him thoroughly, jerking Harry’s cock languidly until his cock had drooled out every last bit of come. He lifted Harry’s cock to his mouth one last time and sucked it clean in a move that made Harry yelp and arch off the cushion under him, his nerve endings stinging and his entire existence narrowed to Louis’ mouth around the tip of his cock.

There was a smattering of applause from the various people standing around watching their scene, including a shrill whistle that probably came from Niall. All of Louis’ friends from their ‘study group’ (who Harry now considered to be close friends of his own) occasionally put in appearances at the club when they knew that Harry and Louis were doing a scene and wanted people to watch. It had seemed weird at first but they quickly went above and beyond in the realm of being supportive friends, including coming up with cheers for different things and making glittery signs to hold up like they were cheering them on at a football game or something.

            Harry let his eyes flutter shut and sunk bonelessly into the platform once Louis let him have his cock back. He panted at the ceiling and clenched weakly around Louis’ fingers that were still in his arse, torn between wanting to push down against them for more and squirming away from the overwhelming sensation every time Louis’ fingers brushed his prostate.

“Too much?” Louis asked when Harry whimpered particularly desperately and he shook his head immediately. “Colour?”

“Green,” Harry replied, biting his lip. “It’s just… a lot.”

“A good ‘a lot,’ though,” Louis said, confident. He was better at reading Harry than Harry was at expressing how he was feeling, so Harry just nodded in agreement and settled down in his restraints. He squeezed his body around Louis’ fingers and gazed up at him in what he hoped was an alluring way, hoping to motivate Louis into fucking him. There was no point when Harry didn’t want Louis to fuck him, sore bum and tender prostate included.

“Can you snap your fingers?” Louis asked, reminding Harry of where he was and breaking him out of his daydream of getting fucked. Harry nodded and Louis looked up at his hands. “Show me.”

Harry snapped his fingers a few times for Louis, who nodded and stooped down to kiss Harry. “Snap your fingers once for yellow and twice for red,” he said, before he crawled up beside Harry and crouched next to his head. He’d just lifted his leg to straddle Harry’s face when Harry caught on, eager and excited to have Louis sit on his face. Louis tested him one last time on what his safety signs were, before he got into position, crouching over Harry’s face. Harry leaned up as far as he could and nipped at Louis’ bum.

“Yes yes, one second,” Louis chuckled, giving Harry’s nipple a twist in reprimand. Harry heard a chorus of laughter following Louis’ words and he couldn’t help but feel light and warm. Louis’ attention was everything, but having it in front of an audience who could see Louis show him off was the best feeling ever.

Harry fluttered his eyes closed when Louis sat on his face since he couldn’t see anything anyways and it let him give himself over to his other senses. Louis’ skin was warm and soft and clean and smelled wonderful and Harry couldn’t help but lap at Louis’ taint and as far up the crack of his bum as he could reach. Louis pinched his nipple again and Harry groaned before he got to work circling his tongue around Louis’ rim.

“Oh,” Louis sighed appreciatively, sitting up straighter in a way that pushed out his bum and made his back curve deliciously. He braced one hand on Harry’s chest and reached the other back to tangle in Harry’s curls - his real hair, since he had stopped wearing his wig for the most part years ago. Louis had helped him to combine that identity with himself and he no longer felt like he needed to be a different person to be treated how he wanted. “Good boy, my good boy,” Louis chanted, tugging at Harry’s hair while Harry ate him out.

Harry made a slick mess of Louis’ bum and his own face, spit from his nose down to his chin and Harry reveled in it. He licked and sucked at Louis’ rim for a while before Louis yanked his hair to get his attention again. “Gonna fuck myself on your tongue,” he declared, and Harry knew that he was expected to lay there holding his tongue as stiffly as possible for Louis to grind down on. Louis hummed and pet fondly at Harry’s chest while he got up on tense thighs so he could circle his hips and fuck himself.

With his wrists restrained, Harry could do nothing but pant heavily, his breath washing over Louis’ hole and probably making his rim twitch at the sensation like Harry knew it usually did. He’d spent hours studying every little twitch and tremble that Louis gave in response to anything Harry did to him. He could probably write a hefty manual on pleasuring Louis just off the top of his head.

“Fuck,” Harry whined against Louis’ messy hole when Louis leaned over his body and sucked on the tip of Harry’s dick, hard and eager for attention again. Louis stopped pushing down against Harry’s tongue and so Harry took up the action, straining to neck and jaw to alternate between pushing his tongue into Louis and teasing his rim with it. Louis groaned appreciatively and took Harry’s cock deeper, letting the head bump the back of his throat as he bobbed his head. He held himself up with his hands braced on Harry’s hips, and Harry knew from experience that Louis’ hands framed his laurels perfectly.

Before long Harry had succumbed to Louis’ hot mouth and clever tongue, spilling into Louis mouth with a muffled moan. Between panting from exertion and having Louis’ luscious arse firmly blocking his airways he held out until he was dizzy before snapping his fingers once. Louis immediately lifted himself off of Harry’s face, patting Harry’s flushed damp cheek as he swung his leg over and got to his feet beside the platform. “Good boy,” he said, leaning back over to kiss Harry’s sweaty forehead. “You’re perfect, love.”

“Only for you,” Harry rasped, nuzzling into Louis’ affectionate touch. Louis smiled down at him and gave him a quick kiss on the mouth before he sat back.

“Colour?” Louis asked, and Harry’s answer of ‘green’ was tumbling from his mouth almost before Louis was done asking. Louis stroked back Harry’s hair for a moment while he caught his breath. He opened a water bottle and placed a straw in it, holding it to Harry’s lips. “Drink some water, darling.”

Harry took a couple sips of the water and relaxed into the platform, letting his tense muscles go lax. Louis pet his hair and his face the whole time Harry took his little break, and after a few moments of this Harry was blinking up at Louis expectantly, ready for more. Louis set the bottle aside and walked around to the end of the platform where Harry’s feet were bound.

“You’re gonna really like this next part,” Louis told him, unclipping the restraints on the cuffs and then climbing onto the platform. He nudged Harry until he lifted his knees and settled with his legs spread wide. Louis took his place between them, planting his bum down on his heels and opening a bottle of lube. Harry couldn’t help squirming a little, touching his calf to Louis’ knee and getting a little smile in return.

Three of Louis’ fingers slipped into Harry without difficulty from how stretched he had been before. He squirmed, his hole tender, but Louis persisted, fingering him roughly and stroking at his prostate to coax his cock into hardening again. He played Harry’s body like a virtuoso and he was responding in kind, nearly sobbing as his cock fattened up until it was resting hard against his trembling tummy.

The plug that Louis was pressing against Harry’s hole was one that they had brought from home, lime green and sparkly around the base. It vibrated and Harry bit his lip as he anticipated how it would feel buzzing away against his prostate, sensitive after being played with so thoroughly. Harry pushed his knees out to spread his legs wider when Louis pushed the plug inside him until the flared base was settled against his rim.

Harry gasped and arched his back when Louis’ hand came back and stroked his cock, slick and cool with lube against his blood-flushed skin. Once he’d slicked Harry up, Louis climbed up onto his hips and hovered over his dick. He held himself up with his strong thighs and reached a hand back to grip Harry’s erection and line it up before he started sinking down.

He was tight, bearing down on Harry’s cock so hard that his head was spinning. Harry had eaten him out but he wasn’t nearly stretched enough and it had to hurt him, but Louis was determined. He persevered through any difficulty he might be having until he was perched astride Harry’s hips with Harry’s entire cock inside him. He took a deep breath, clearly affected in a way that Harry hadn’t been able to see so far. He yearned to touch him; to stroke his hips and belly and to pull him down for a kiss. He pulled against his restraints before remembering that they were there and whined as he watched Louis grimace and wince as he shifted his hips.

“Colour?” he asked, without thinking about it, and Louis blinked down at him.

Louis slowly lifted and lowered himself on Harry’s dick a couple of times, clearly taking a moment to adjust. “Green,” he replied, holding himself up with one hand pushed down against Harry’s pelvis while the other wrapped around his cock. He let out a shuddery breath and squeezed around the base of his erection one more time before he started bouncing on Harry’s cock.

“Shit,” Harry gasped, tilting his head back and tugging on his wrist restraints futilely. Louis started riding him harder then, digging his nails into Harry’s skin and making him gasp at the flare of pain. His clawing nails were reduced to fine points of pleasure-pain as the plug inside Harry buzzed to life thanks to the remote that Harry hadn’t noticed Louis picking up.

Harry’s hips jumped unintentionally, and he bit his lower lip bloody at the sheer sensation. Louis nearly fell and he pinched Harry’s nipple in reprimand, a silent command for him to be still. Harry’s muscles tensed in the effort to keep still but he whimpered, too sensitive and too desperate to come again even when he’d just come what felt like only a minute ago.

Louis fiddled with the remote, putting Harry through three settings of increasingly strong vibrations before he settled on the one he wanted, which was a rhythmic pulse that drummed against Harry’s prostate in a way that made him writhe. Gasps and pleas fell unbidden from his lips, and he couldn’t keep himself still like he knew Louis wanted. His hips humped up and fucked Louis shallowly, his feet scrabbling for purchase against the smooth surface of the cushioned platform.

“Tell me when you’re close,” Louis said, struggling to keep his voice steady as Harry thrust up to meet each of his bounces.

“I’m close, I’m close,” Harry gasped desperately, and Louis responded by bearing down, riding him harder, and turning the vibrator up. Harry practically howled when he came for the third time, the leather of his wrist cuffs creaking and chains straining as he yanked on them.

Louis stilled on top of him, chest heaving. Harry whimpered when Louis’ hole was still vice-like on his poor overworked dick, but Louis took his time catching his breath, fixing his fringe in that haughty way that Harry liked to tease him for. He well and truly got his composure back before he climbed off of Harry, stumbling a little as he got his legs back. Even in his foggy state, Harry was pleased to see that Louis’ knees were wobbly after getting fucked by him. Still got it.

He wasn’t prepared for Louis to settle back down between his legs and poke at the plug, which was still going and making him twitch and whimper whenever it moved. Louis teased him with it for a moment longer before he turned the toy off and carefully removed it, tossing it to the floor next to the platform and quickly replacing it with three of his fingers. Harry groaned and shifted, torn between always wanting more and how tender his bum was.

“I just want one more out of you, but I’m still very happy with you if we stop here,” Louis told him, stroking his free hand up Harry’s thigh. “Can I fuck you until you come one more time?”

Without even thinking about it Harry started nodding, wrapping his legs around Louis where he kneeled in between them. “Always want you to fuck me,” Harry mumbled, tilting his pelvis in a way he hoped was helpful to Louis, who chuckled fondly. Louis fingered Harry for another moment while he slicked up his own cock.

Harry whined when Louis touched his cock, sensitive and exhausted where it laid against his belly. He stroked it gently, curling his fingers around it loosely as he shifted and pressed his own erection to Harry’s rim. Harry keened while Louis pushed into him, overwhelmed but somehow wanting more at the same time. Louis had pulled more orgasms out of him in the past and had played with his arse for longer but not in front of people and the specific setting had Harry feeling raw and vulnerable.

“Please,” Harry whined, tugging rhythmically at his restraints as Louis fucked him. He shifted up the platform with each thrust until Louis held him by the hips and pulled him down harder on his cock.

“Please what?” Louis panted, too far gone to act smug and superior at this point. He lifted Harry’s leg up to rest it on his shoulder and began jerking Harry’s cock in time with his thrusts.

Harry tried to respond to that but he never managed to because he was tipped over into his fourth orgasm, practically on the coattails of his third one. It took him by surprise and he was practically sobbing by the end of it, his cock drooling out a sad spurt of come onto his already-messy belly.

Head practically spinning, Harry had just enough presence of mind to groan sadly when Louis pulled out of him. He hunched over Harry and stroked his cock frantically, gasping out Harry’s name when he came, painting Harry’s thighs and hole with his seed. Louis sat back on his knees and tried to catch his breath, looking down at Harry and offering him a smile. Harry smiled back, exhausted, and Louis leaned over him to give him a kiss.

Louis remained crouched over him, touching Harry as much as possible while he removed his wrist restraints and gently shifted him around until he was curled up in Louis’ lap (or as much as he could be with his giant long lanky body).

Harry could distantly hear the people who had been watching filing out of the room. Occasionally they stopped to comment on Louis’ technique or asked him to pass on their compliments to Harry when he was more coherent. Soon the private room was empty except for Harry and Louis cuddling on the platform and their friends who had come to watch their scene.

“Good scene, Lou,” Zayn said, giving Louis a fist bump while he shrugged on his jacket.

“Cheers, lads,” Louis said with a grin when the other boys offered similar praise. “Still good for study group at ours tonight?”

“Shouldn’t we stop calling it study group since none of us are in school anymore?” Liam asked, fixing the collar of his jacket before he took Zayn’s hand and slotted their fingers together.

“Shouldn’t fix what’s not broken,” Niall chirped, stretching after he had been sitting for so long. “Besides, ‘Weekly Double Dates Plus Niall’ sounds shitty. Should I get the beer or the food?”

“You get the beer,” Louis said to Niall, absent-mindedly stroking Harry’s hair. “And you two get the food and meet up at ours at like seven.”

The lads agreed and bid farewell to Louis (and, by extension, Harry) and left. Louis stayed quiet, showering Harry with soft touches until he began responding, wide eyes blinking back up at Louis with more focus than before. Louis grinned down at him and stroked a finger down the bridge of Harry’s nose, making him scrunch it up.

“Feeling alright?” Louis asked, leaning down over the edge of the platform to retrieve the water bottle from earlier. Harry nodded and leaned up to happily accept the sip of water Louis offered him. “Can I get up to clean up and help you get dressed? We can cuddle more when we get home.”

Harry whined a little but he eventually let Louis crawl out from under him so he could clean himself up and tug on his pants. He carefully cleaned Harry up with wet wipes he’d brought from home and then gently helped him get dressed, helping him ease his legs into his softest joggers and pulling a cozy jumper over his head.

“Home time for us,” Louis sang softly to Harry once he’d finished packing up their stuff and went to help Harry to his feet and out the door. “Oh,” he hummed, letting Harry lean most of his weight on him. “Forgot your collar.”

“Leave it on?” Harry asked when Louis’ finger brushed the side of his neck on its way to reaching the buckle at the nape of his neck. Louis paused, looking down into his eyes. “Please?”

Louis leaned up on his toes to kiss one of Harry’s dimples. “Okay. I’m happy you like it that much.”

“Of course I do,” Harry mumbled. “It’s the first one you’ve given me so it’s important.”

“Yeah, it is.” He patted Harry’s bum and led him to the door. “I love you,” he added.

“I love you too,” Harry replied, smiling sweetly at Louis and ducking his head to smile at the floor. “Happy anniversary.”

“Happy anniversary,” Louis said, wrapping his arm tight around Harry to help him hobble his way to the door and out to their car.


End file.
